Highline
by EKSmith
Summary: "I needed this trip. Rose needed this trip. For me it was closure - a way to keep a memory alive. For her it was empowerment - a way to prove to herself just how truly strong she could be." Set in the Canadian Rockies. A WitFit story. AH, BPOV, Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me. I'm just having fun with her characters. **

**WitFit Prompt: Whistle**

****

Highline

**Chapter 1**

We'd made it.

The shuttle bus ride from the Calgary International airport into the Banff National Park was breathtaking. Staring out over the giant mountain peaks and deep cascading valleys I couldn't help but think that I'd be doing dad proud. It stung my heart that he wasn't here to do this with me, but having my best friend as a partner was the next best thing.

"I still have to get some of these things, k?" Rose whispered across the aisle to me. To my surprise, the bus was packed solid, so we were stuck sharing seats with strangers. "Think we can do that tomorrow?" she asked, leafing through the pages of information we'd been sent from Highline Adventures months ago.

"I'm on to you, Hale" I groaned. She laughed.

I knew "forgetting" things was Rose's way of dragging me out shopping. If there was a purpose, she knew I'd bend. Part of the agreement we had when we planned this trip was that we'd indulge in a few days of sightseeing and relaxation before we began our trek. While my mind was set on the mountains, Rose's at the moment was set on the world renowned shopping in the quaint Banff town site.

"I bought an extra trail whistle so don't worry about that, and lots of those synthetic socks." I yawned out with a stretch. As excited as I was to explore the area, after our trip I was mostly excited for a hot shower and a comfy bed.

I needed this trip. Rose needed this trip. For me it was closure, a way to keep a memory alive. For her it was empowerment – a way to prove to herself just how truly strong she could be. We worked hard, we saved hard and we had prepped hard. The fact that it was right in front of us was equally terrifying and exhilarating.

The bus came to a stop in front of large backlit sign with the words, "Highline Mountain Lodge" showcased boldly to the left of a heavy set of wooden doors. Wooden beams, natural rock and stone covered the front face of the hotel. It looked exactly as it did in the brochures, and exactly as I had imagined it would.

As the bus came to a stop a tall, thin man with shaggy blond hair hopped onboard.

"I'd like to personally welcome those of you staying with us" he began addressing us all, clasping his hands in front of him. "We've been family owned and operated for 30 plus years and pride ourselves on Canadian hospitality. My name is Jasper, and my wife Alice will get you all checked in. Please let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable. Embry and Quill are waiting outside the bus to help you with your bags."

As quick as he appeared, he disappeared. Rose and I followed the other ten or so guests off the bus and towards the front doors. The lobby smelled faintly like fireplace and cinnamon, which was quickly explained as I noticed a massive floor to ceiling rock hearth with a roaring fire inside. We waited our turn in line for the front desk, the line moving swiftly.

"Welcome, girls!" a petite brunette with a radiant smile called out from behind the desk, shuffling through papers. "Which one of you is Bella?" she asked staring at me as if she already knew.

"Hi – I am. I think we spoke on the phone?" I replied, extending my hand. Her grip was much firmer than I expected.

"I thought so. You look like a Bella" she grinned. "I'm Alice, and we did! Check in will be quick – let me grab your Visa, and the boys here will bring your bags to your room."

She was right – checking in was effortless. Alice talked about the rainy weather, and went on about how the forecast in the mountains could never really be trusted, and how it would probably all be clear in a day or two. This was good news for us.

She handed us complimentary bus passes, along with two key cards marked with 14 in thick black ink.

"Are you girls planning on eating this evening?" she asked, drumming her fingers along the desk beside her keyboard. She appeared to have tons of energy - was the type that never sat still. "Jasper and I had a reservation at the Grizzly House for tonight but can't make it. It's a fun spot, if you like fondue. Would you want to go in our place?"

Rose looked at me and shrugged. I was up for a little exploration, and fondue sounded alright.

"Sure, but we'll need some time to get cleaned up first if that's ok?" I asked. In our sweats and hoodies we were in no shape to head into any licensed establishment.

"Of course! The reservation isn't til seven, so you've got two hours. It's pretty casual, so don't worry about getting all fancy."

"Thank you so much" Rose added. "They're right about you Canadians being so friendly!"

Alice chuckled, "Yeah, we're a welcoming bunch around here. Some of the locals get a bit territorial, but tourism keeps this whole town in business, so yeah – we aim to please!" she replied a little too enthusiastically. "Anyway I'd better not hold you up. Have a great time tonight, ladies. If you need anything, I'm here all night. Enjoy your suite!"

**A/N This is something I'm trying as a way to break out of my writing slump and challenge myself creatively. I'm hoping to update daily using WitFit prompts as my guide. Some chapters will be longer, some will be shorter – it'll be a journey either way. I will not be using a beta for this story. The idea is to light the fire under my butt with this process and get back to my other stories as soon as my brain and my life allow. Now that all of that is out of the way, thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just have fun with her characters. **

**Highline**

**Chapter 2**

The Grizzly house was interesting to say the least.

The exterior looked like a rustic chalet with a neat wooden peak entrance. The interior was small and intimate – it wasn't terribly crowded, but I could see that a reservation was necessary given the limited seating. The walls were covered in animal heads and the entire place was filled with funky 1960's décor.

We browsed the exotic menu - which featured beef, alligator, buffalo, rattlesnake and more. While we were always up for something new, after travelling all day neither of us wanted anything too risky. We opted for a cheese fondue with a veggie side and a chocolate dessert fondue, as recommended by the waitress.

"Do you think this works?" Rose asked, picking up the phone receiver that was attached to the wall at the rear of our booth.

"It must – look." I said, pointing out a seating chart that had numbers on it tucked behind the drink menu.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into here?" She laughed, taking a sip from her beer.

Almost immediately after she hung the phone up, it started ringing.

"Answer it!" Rose said, startling with a giggle.

"Hello?" I said cautiously into the receiver, holding it out a little from my face so Rose could listen with me.

"I'm looking for a Seymour Butz" a deep, loud male voice said over the line.

"Who?"

"Seymour Butz. Is there a Seymour Butz at your table?"

"Um, no." I said, hanging the phone back up.

"What the hell?" Rose chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

We both peeked out around our booth. There was an elderly couple, two younger looking parents with a chocolate-faced toddler in a booster seat, and a single older gentleman within view. The prank call definitely didn't come from any of them.

We laughed it off as a random prank, and dug into the gooey swiss cheese fondue that arrived within minutes.

Not even half way through our meal, the phone rang again.

"Should we get it?" I asked, not sure if I was in the mood for more of this silly game.

"Can't hurt, right?" Rose said, picking up the receiver this time.

The same deep male voice came over the line. "I'm looking for a guy…" he faltered slightly, clearing his throat to stifle a laugh, "Last name Jass. First name Hugh."

"Hugh Jass? What are you? Twelve?!" Rose snickered into the receiver, hanging it back up on the wall.

It instantly rang, yet again.

"Is your refrigerator running?" he said, this time cracking himself up before he could get the last word out.

"That's the best you can do?" Rose scoffed. "Who is this?"

"Turn around." He said, hanging up on his end.

We both climbed up on our knees and peered over the back of our tall booth. We must have missed their table on first glance, because sure enough, tucked in the corner was a big, burly, smiling guy with a beer in one hand. He was waving the phone receiver at us with his other.

Sitting across from him was a handsome guy with wild reddish hair, deeply immersed in his cell phone. He looked bothered – definitely not as amused as his partner was by the phone calls.

"So you're the smart ass." Rose called out to him.

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to be friendly – that's what these things are for right? Can I buy you both a beer for your troubles?"

Rose looked over at me first for approval, and I gave her a small nod in return.

The giant guy came over a few moments later with two Molson Canadians and a tray carrying our chocolate fondue.

"You work here or something?" Rose asked, as he slid the tray on the table and scooted in the booth beside her.

"Nah, your waitress is an old friend – I was coming over here anyway, just helping her out. I'm Emmett, by the way. Sorry if I was a pain in the ass, but my brother over there is being a real bitch tonight. Rough day. I just wanted to have some fun, and you girls looked like good company."

"It's ok, but I think you need some new material." I replied with a grin. We made introductions and offered him some of our dessert, which he declined.

"So what brings you ladies to Banff?" Emmett asked.

"We're here for a hike, some shopping – you know. Tourist stuff." Rose answered.

"Oh yeah? Hiking, eh? Which outfit are you going out with?"

"I don't remember." Rose replied, giving me a gentle kick under the table.

"Ok then. Good luck with it, I guess." He shrugged, taking a swig from his beer bottle. I got the impression that he knew she was lying. "Where are you staying?"

"The Fox Inn." Rose continued, eager to answer before I had the chance. We weren't staying at the Fox Inn.

"Really? Huh. It's a pretty good spot. If you girls are free tomorrow night, you should head to the hot springs. There's a band and a BBQ, rain or shine. I'm on my days off, so you may even get the pleasure of seeing me again there."

"Sounds like a good time" I said. "We had the hot springs and gondola on our to-do list anyway, but have some shopping and stuff to do too."

"I might drag cranky ass over there out. Wave hi, Eddie!" he called over the booth. I sat up a little taller in my seat to get another peek at him. He really was handsome – a sharp jaw, thin but muscular build, and light green eyes.

His scowl threw me off though. He dismissed us with a flippant wave. Unlike his friendly brother, he gave off a vibe of arrogance.

"Don't mind him. Rough day." Emmett repeated. "Anyway, if you girls do make it, come find me. We'll be giving out attraction passes and that kind of stuff, so, you know…" he trailed off. "I'll let you girls finish up here, anyway."

"Thanks for the beer – we'll think about tomorrow." Rose said, dunking a strawberry in the warm Toblerone. I watched Emmett watch her eat it. He wasn't being creepy or anything, but I could tell that he found Rose enticing – most men with a pulse did.

"No problem." He said, rising from his spot. "Thanks for being good sports. Hope to catch you around again."

Emmett went back to his table, and we finished up our fondue. Rose insisted on paying for the meal, while I offered to pay for the taxi back to our room. It was still pouring rain and we were both exhausted.

"He was cute" she said once we climbed inside the cab.

"Why did you lie to him then?" I asked.

"Self-preservation, Bella. I'm not just gonna give some strange guy – friendly or not – all of our information after knowing him for ten seconds."

"I guess that's smart." I wasn't going to argue with her on this one. If she wanted to tell a white lie or two, fine – no harm done. "We can figure out tomorrow. Right now, I just want to relax. I think the Jacuzzi tub is calling my name."

**A/N The Grizzly House is real. It used to be a disco back in the 60's and catered to a swinging crowd. The phones on the tables still exist too! No prompt this time. I normally will be taking Sundays off from updating, but since we're just getting started I didn't want to skip just yet. Thank you so much for reading – I love to hear from you! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I just play around and make some of her characters Canadian.**

**WitFit Prompt: "That sounds like a really good deal."**

**Highline **

**Chapter 3**

Rose and I went back to the hotel and put on our bathing suits.

Our room was pretty basic, but very cozy. With two queen beds, a wood burning fire place and more of the rock and wood finish that seemed to be a theme in the hotel, you got the feeling that you were nestled deep in a cabin in the woods. The best feature, in my opinion, was the deep two-person Jacuzzi tub.

We soaked until our skin was pruned, drinking the bulk of a bottle of wine and playing rounds of "marry, screw or kill" to pass the time.

The next morning we went out and finished our shopping. We hit up the North Face store - where we both picked up a new Flash-Dry under layer for our hike - as well as a few other boutique style shops where Rose collected souvenirs for everyone back home.

By the time we'd finished browsing the shops in town, we figured it would be best to pass on the gondola. I was feeling a little less than stellar after the bottle of wine the night before, and Rose kept dropping hints that she wanted to see Emmett again. I could tell that she was trying to be subtle, but Rose didn't play subtle well.

A soak in the hot springs sounded like a good idea.

From everything I had read in the travel books, the springs were said to have a healing effect on both the body and the mind. According to my guide book, the location that we were visiting was structured like a pool, with a deep and shallow end, a deck area for lounging, and changing rooms. Apparently there was other more "rustic" hot springs that blended into the mountains like lakes, but they were far from the town limits.

The rain let up just as we arrived at the hot springs. People were everywhere and music could be heard from way beyond the front gates. A big banner hung over the front entrance saying, "Spring Kick Off 2012 – No Minors".

"You sure this is a good idea?" Rose asked, handing over some cash for our tickets.

"You're the one who wanted to see the big dude."

"That's not the only reason I wanted to come, jerk. He was just nice."

"Might as well check it out now that we're here." I shrugged. If I had known that it was going to be as big of a party as it was, I probably would have opted for another night in the Jacuzzi.

We striped down and left our belongings in a locker, and Rose pinned the key to her bikini strap. As soon as we walked out on deck, we were hit by heavy steam rising from the turquoise pool. I tiptoed in gradually, instantly relieved that the water was hot. Even though it was May, the temperature in the air was chilly with the sun down. Although it looked like a full sized swimming pool, it felt much more like a giant hot tub.

Half the large pool looked to be segmented off for relaxing while the other half had balls and noodles and basketball nets, complete with a much rowdier crowd. Signs were posted pointing to a beer gardens just off the pool deck and bright colored lights flashed over the water surface in time to the live music.

"It stinks in here, hey?" Rose asked, wading up to her belly button. I followed her over to a quiet corner and ducked in up to my shoulders. The water felt heavenly.

"Yeah, must be the sulphur or something."

She scrunched up her nose, leaning back against the wall. "Smells like rotten eggs, but at least it feels good."

We surveyed the area in silence, taking in the scene. It didn't take me long to spot Emmett, his large frame easy to pick out in the crowd. He was passing around a volleyball with a group of ten or so guys and a few girls.

It didn't take me long to pick out his brother, either. I watched as a curvy, muscular blonde hopped on his shoulders. He spun her around a few times then dunked her head first into the water. She sprung up and leaped on his back, trying to tackle him down with her.

He was smiling and laughing and looked much different than he did at the Grizzly House just the night before. My eyes were drawn to his angular jaw and the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he laughed. He was beyond handsome – I couldn't help but stare.

"Don't think I've seen you girls around here, eh?" A tall, dark guy asked, startling me from my gazing.

"Nope. We're tourists." Rose answered for us. "We were told to check this out tonight. It's a busy spot!"

"It is. It's kind of dumb, 'cause it's opened year round, but we have a party to kick off the spring season anyway. It's a whole other place to visit in the winter." He had deep dimples and a bit of a giggle in his voice. I could tell he was young, but he gave off a friendly and harmless vibe.

"I'm Bella, this is Rose."

"I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you girls."

"What do you do around here, Jacob?" Rose asked, though she didn't appear too interested in his answer. While she wasn't rude, Rose attracted a lot of attention from men wherever we went. She was used to deflecting.

"I'm apprenticing as a tour guide for Highline Adventures this summer– a few more classes and a handful of hours in the mountains and I'll be certified for advanced guiding."

"Nice. Sounds pretty exciting." She replied, scanning the crowd. I had a feeling she was looking for Emmett.

"So why Highline? I've heard good things." I asked, snooping. I was hoping to get a little insider info on our outfit.

"They're a well-respected company. Not overly commercialized like some of the others. Client experience means more to them than the money – I get behind that."

"Good to know." I nodded, feeling very satisfied with our choice. He seemed completely sincere, and I respected that.

"I also get free room and board at their lodge as an employee in the on-season."

"That sounds like a really good deal." I replied.

"It is. I teach skiing and snowboarding lessons in the winter at Sunshine, but I'm hoping to get hired back as a ski guide with Highline for the winter season too. It would save me rent. Around here it's crazy expensive."

He seemed like a good kid. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just turned twenty." He wasn't as young as I thought. His dimples and baby face gave him a younger appearance.

"And you've already done all of that? That's pretty impressive!"

"Nah, I've been doing this stuff my whole life – I was raised on the reserve just outside the park limits. Comes with the territory, I guess."

"Jacob – I hope you're not terrorizing my lady friends!" I recognized Emmett's loud voice immediately. He appeared so quickly I hadn't even noticed him coming. "You girls made it. I didn't scare ya off, eh?" he asked with a wink.

"We were curious" Rose answered, eyeing him up. His muscular build was impressive in just swim trunks, but even still, my eyes were drawn over his shoulder – back to his brother. He was whispering to the girl from earlier, steam rising all around him, droplets of water falling from his shaggy hair. He made absolutely no move to acknowledge us whatsoever.

"I think we're all heading over to the beer gardens. Want to meet up there?" He asked, focusing mostly on Rose.

"Sure, we'll do that." she replied, fidgeting with the strings at the hip on her bikini.

"Awesome." he replied, as he turned around in front of us. I couldn't peel my eyes off the wide jagged scar that stretched across his shoulder blades. "I'll make Edward buy us all a round."

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! Big thanks to those of you who have left reviews too – I love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just enjoying her characters.**

**WitFit Prompt: Canopy**

**Highline**

**Chapter 4**

Under the canopy of the beer gardens, Emmett and Edward were talking intensely. From my viewpoint it looked like Emmett was scolding him.

Jacob had found a table for the three of us and went to stand in line for drinks. Right after we sat down Edward and Emmett made their way to our spot.

"I didn't introduce myself properly before. I'm Edward." He began. His hair was a still a damp mess, but he looked good in his dark grey button downed shirt and dark jeans. "What are you doing in Banff?"

He never made eye contact, instead scanning the crowd. I got the feeling that his formal introduction was more for his brother's benefit than for ours. Emmett had already sat himself down in the seat next to Rose and started pointing out something in the distance to her, drawing her away from Edward's mock pleasantries.

"We're here for a hiking trip." I replied for the both of us.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "Mount Robson?"

"No. We're not really beginners."

"Oh really?" He looked up at me briefly. "Have you been on any of the trails around here?"

"Not here, no."

"Well, don't go getting in over your heads."

Without giving me the chance to respond, he turned and disappeared into the crowd of people behind us.

"What's his problem?" I asked Jacob who appeared with three beers and a basket of fries just as Edward left. So much for Edward buying us a round.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, I guess. Everyone else here has been really friendly to us so far, and he's just…I don't know. Not." I kept my voice low so I wouldn't offend Emmett. Neither he or Rose were paying any attention to anything but each other, but I still wanted to be careful.

"Well, where do I start." He sighed, shaking his head. "He's done some world renowned treks, has an ego the size of Mount Kilimanjaro. He's kind of a local legend, and he knows it."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to be a dick though."

"He's a bit of a jerk, but deep down he's a good guy."

"Could've fooled me."

"You've gotta realize that not all tourists are as nice as you girls either, Bella. He's been in tourism for a long time – dealt with a lot of whiny, rich complainers. I think he's just not all that great with first impressions."

"Well, I'm glad you're not jaded yet. Thanks for the beers. I'm glad you found us here." I raised my bottle to his and he met my cheers. I meant what I'd said. He had such a friendly face and was easy to be around.

"Me too. I have to go find my brothers though. That stink in the air? It's likely their doing." He winked. I had thought I smelled weed, but with the heavy scent of the hot springs still thick in the air I couldn't be certain. "It was great meeting you, Bella. When do you start out?"

"Tomorrow night we head to the base camp." I figured it was a good time to fill him in on some of the specifics of our trip. He'd given me no reason to lie to him. "I should have said something earlier, by the way- we're booked with Highline."

"Get out! You definitely should've said so!" he said, lightly smacking my arm. His grin was huge.

"I'm scheduled to go out tomorrow too, but I'm not sure which group Jasper's sticking me with. I'll look for your name on the list and see if I can pull some strings and get on with you guys. How sweet would that be?!"

"Pretty sweet." I said with a giggle. It would be nice to have a semi-familiar, friendly face that knew what he was doing along for the journey.

"Get some rest tonight then, eh? I'll catch you soon." He patted my shoulder as he stood and left.

I noticed that Emmett and Rose were still deep in conversation across the table from me, and I didn't want to interrupt. I'd wait until we were back at the hotel to get the scoop on what was going on there. I knew Rose's type, and Emmett definitely fit it. She wasn't one to get involved in short term affairs though, so I was curious to get the scoop on where her head was at with him.

I people-watched the crowd as I picked at the fries Jacob had left behind. As silly as it was, I couldn't help but be bothered by Edward's condescending tone. His comment about being in over our heads was starting to make me second guess myself. I knew it was ridiculous, and after what Jacob explained I realized that his attitude likely had very little to do with us personally, but it still hit a nerve.

Rose and I weren't rookies, but we didn't have a ton of experience. The lighter trails we'd practiced on back in Washington didn't compare to this journey, but we couldn't have done any more than we did. The more I reflected on my hard work, the better I started to feel.

I'd logged hours on a treadmill. I broke in my boots. I did my homework on packing, weather conditions, and read every guide book and manual that I could get my hands on.

I was doing this for me and for Charlie. I would be damned if I was going to let one egotistical asshole get me down.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter Bella and Rose begin their big adventure – can't wait! Giant thanks to those who have left reviews. I love to hear your thoughts, or just know you're out there! xo**

**P.S – Doing this WitFit challenge is doing wonders for my writing mojo. Expect a Palmistry update very soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just have fun with it.**

**WitFit Prompt: Stomp, Chomp**

**Highline**

**Chapter 5**

We opted for breakfast in the small hotel restaurant. It was our final day in the Highline lodge, and we wanted to take it easy. Rose ordered crepes and I ordered pancakes and a fruit salad.

"You girls having a good time so far?" Alice asked, making her way to our table from the lobby. She had a stack of unfolded brochures for Highline Adventures in her arms.

"We are. We've relaxed, met some people – it's been nice." Rose answered for me as I chomped on a big piece of pineapple.

"Glad to hear. Who'd you meet?" Alice asked brightly. She had a contagious smile and was someone definitely suited for the hospitality industry.

"Actually, a guy who said he works for you. Jacob?" Rose offered.

"Oh, Jake! That's good! He's a really sweet kid – hard worker too. We've had him on staff since he was fifteen."

"Rose met another guy, too." I teased in a playful voice.

"Can it, Bella." She replied dryly.

"Ooh! What's his name?" Alice asked, her face lighting up.

"Emmett." Rose said hesitantly.

"Shut up!" Alice shrieked, happily clapping her hands. "Big Emmett? He's my cousin!"

"Well, it's no big deal. We've just talked a few times. He's a nice guy." Rose said. It was obvious that she was trying not to make a fuss over him.

"Did you meet Edward too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we did." Rose sighed, "No offense or anything, but he was kinda rude."

"Ugh, really? I'm sorry – he can be like that. He takes himself way too seriously sometimes. He's not as bad as he seems though, honestly."

"That's what we've heard." I said, fairly certain I didn't believe that anymore.

"Anyway," Alice said with a small smile, "Jasper will drive you over to the base camp tonight, so be down here in the lobby by 6:30, ok? I better get going – I've got a tour bus arriving in less than an hour. Good luck girls - can't wait to hear about it when you're back!"

xoxoxo

After our bags were packed, weighed and repacked, Rose and I finally headed out to the Sulphur Mountain Gondola. It took us eight minutes to reach the top inside a shaky little car that dangled from a track made of heavy wire. Heights never bothered me, but it was more than a little nerve-wracking at first.

We snapped pictures from the boardwalk of the town of Banff from above and used up almost an entire memory card on the incredible mountain views surrounding us. The wind was brisk and the drizzling rain was cool, but it was well worth it for the scenery.

I figured it was as good of a time as any to get the scoop on Emmett from Rose.

"So, what's the deal with Emmett?" I asked, plunking a quarter into a set of binoculars along the wooden walking path that stretched far into the distance amongst the rocky peaks.

"I don't think I know. I'm really attracted to him, though." she replied, not looking up from her camera screen. She was scrolling back and forth through pictures making room for more.

"He's the first guy I've seen you take an interest since, well, you know…." I realised after the words left my mouth that I was hitting a seriously personal spot. I instantly felt guilty bringing up Rose's past on what was supposed to be a peaceful and relaxing day.

"I know." She said softly.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to go there."

"No, it's fine. I can't pretend that it didn't happen, Bella, but you're right."

"What is it about him that's different?" I asked, trying to bring things back to a more positive place.

"That's just it. I barely know him." She sighed, sticking her camera back in its case and leaning up against the railing. "He feels safe or something. Irina told me she wanted to see me work on exploring relationships - friendships, whatever - with men again, but only when I felt ready. Emmett makes me feel ready."

Irina was Rose's counsellor back at home. Over the past two years of working together, they had grown quite close.

"He seems easy to talk to." I said, not wanting to press too much.

"Yeah, he is. I just think maybe I can practice getting to know him without worrying about getting too close. We'll be home in two weeks – I know it can't really go anywhere, but I can have fun with it, right?" I noticed her wiping at the corner of her eye.

"Of course you can." I said, pulling her into a hug. "Opening up a little is a big step. I'm so proud of you." It was true. Rose's strength amazed me.

"And I'm proud of you. And B? I think Charlie would be proud of both of us."

xoxoxo

The drive out to the base camp was as picturesque as the rest of the National Park had been. It was located on a back road just outside the town of Canmore, Alberta – only a thirty or so minute drive from our hotel in Banff.

We pulled up in front of a series of five small cabins. There was one with an "office" sign in the front window and one larger building that looked more like a full sized house. It was raining again and a heavy fog had settled around the area, mostly hiding the mountains from our view.

Jasper dropped us off with phone numbers to call when we returned back and well wishes for our journey. We grabbed our packs and headed for the office.

As soon as we were through the door, I wanted to choke.

Edward, Jacob and Emmett appeared to be in a heated exchange at the front desk.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Rose called out, "Emmett? What are you doing here?"

He stepped away from Edward and Jacob, and as he did his face softened. He was dressed casually – wearing a t-shirt with the phrase, "Mountain Stomp Music Festival" in big bold letters across his chest.

"Did I forget to tell you that me and Edward will be your guides?" He said with a cheesy grin.

"What the hell?! That's kind of big news! Why didn't you tell me?" Rose's smile matched his, but I could tell she was caught off guard. I felt like I wanted to run and hide.

"Well, when I saw Isabella and Rosalie on the registration forms, I didn't exactly put two and two together. And when you told me you were staying at the Fox? That threw me off. I only figured it out this morning when Alice called."

"I'm sorry I lied. We just met you, and – "

"Don't worry, Rosie. I'll forgive you this time. There is a problem though…" he trailed off, looking over to Edward and Jacob to help him out.

"A Mike Newton and a Jessica Stanley have cancelled. Four is typically our minimum group size. They're not willing to head out with all this rain." Jacob said. "And hello again, Bella." I gave him a little wave. I was relieved to see him. At least having Jacob along wouldn't be so bad.

"The trails are still in good enough shape." Emmett added. "I don't see it being much of a problem – there may be a few washed out spots along Simpson Pass and the backside of Sunshine, but nothing major."

"We will offer them a full refund. There's no point in going with just the two of them." Edward finally piped in. My heart sank. A refund never even crossed my mind. It just wasn't an option. I couldn't believe our trip could just be snatched out from under us so easily.

"I still want to go. It'll give me a chance to get my hours with a smaller group." Jacob offered, and I immediately wanted to hug him.

"Why doesn't he just take my place then?" Edward asked.

"No way, man." Emmett crossed his thick arms across his chest. "We need you both. We'll have to divide up gear. I've screened their applications, and the girls have experience, but we can't load the two of them up that much."

"I'll call Jasper to fill in then." Edward pulled that damn phone from his pocket again.

Jacob stopped him before he got the chance to dial.

"He probably would, but the hotel is packed full. Alice would kill him."

My ears were burning, and a lump started forming in my throat. I wasn't sure which was worse – the fact that Edward was going to be one of our guides, or the fact that he was trying so desperately to get out of it. The possibility of our trip getting cancelled made me sick. There was no way that they could just bail on us.

Before another word was said, a handsome, older blond man stuck his head out of the door to the smaller office right behind the front desk.

"Edward, Emmett – can I have a word with you, please?" The brothers exchanged looks with each other. "Now!" he called more forcefully the second time.

The three men disappeared into the office, while Rose and I stood staring at each other.

"What the hell do we do know?" Rose spoke softly.

"We wait." Jacob replied. "Follow me, girls. This could be awhile."

xoxoxo

Less than a half an hour later, we were seated in the largest of the cabins around a long dining room table that appeared to be made from some type of stone. Compared to the simple cabin we would be spending the night in, this one was beautiful – warm and cozy.

"How's the steak?" Jacob asked me, his mouth full of potatoes. He'd brought out fully loaded plates and all the fixings for the three of us.

"Perfect." I didn't eat red meat all that often, but that steak was easily the best I ever had.

"Esme's the most amazing cook alive. Wait til we get back, if we go – she makes a full feast for every return."

Moments later, Edward and Emmett came in with the blond man from earlier. I noticed that Edward seemed much more relaxed than he had been earlier, with a casual smile on his face. I also noticed a five o'clock shadow appearing on his jaw line, and internally scolded myself for being so superficially attracted to it.

"I hope you're enjoying your meal." The older man began. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Emmett's father. I'm sorry about the confusion earlier. Everything is set to go for the morning."

"It's delicious." Rose replied for the both of us. "I'm glad you've worked everything out.

"We have, but we do have some business to take care of here." Edward replied, pulling out a chair for himself. The surly guy from the hot springs and restaurant was nowhere to be found. "We've been keeping a close eye on the trails this spring, but with heavy snowpack this winter and a wet month some of our usual routes may become inaccessible."

"How does that impact our itinerary then?" I asked, buttering another homemade bun. If he could be polite, so could I.

"Tomorrow we'll head towards Vista Lake, as planned, then up to Arnica Lake and Arnica Ridge if conditions permit. We'll get excellent views of Mt. Assiniboine from there. The rest of the day will get a little complicated with the weather, but if all goes well we'll arrive at Shadow Lake by sundown to set up camp."

"What's the total distance?" Rose asked, pushing around the peas on her plate.

"Roughly fourteen kilometres." Emmett replied this time. "It could be a little more if we have to detour."

"I can assure you both that with the changing conditions out there that we will do our best to ensure that the trip highlights won't be affected." Edward added. He was being so professional – it certainly was unexpected.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same."

He rose from the table without another word. Although he was much friendlier this time, with his quick departure, something about his speech to us felt forced and wrong.

I decided that if he was willing to at least be courteous and professional, I could handle him. I had Jacob, Rose and Emmett who all seemed to enjoy my company, so things would work out fine. I promised myself that nothing was going to ruin this experience for me, and I was sticking firmly to that. Edward's moodiness would not get the best of me.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! I had sick kids home today that slept the bulk of the afternoon, so BOOM – bigger chapter! Thank you so much to those who have left reviews. Let me know your thoughts, or just say hi! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I just play with her characters.**

**WitFit Prompt: Quick**

**Highline**

**Chapter 6**

"Bella! Bella – wake up!" Rose whispered, leaning over the top bunk in our humble cabin. The room was set up with two sets of bunks, a small dresser and a pair of chairs. Although it was sparse, it was comfortable – despite my excitement, I was able to get a full night of sleep.

"I'm up. What time is it?"

"Five to six. Today's the day, B!" she squeaked, still using a hushed voice. There was no real need for the quiet as we had the room to ourselves.

"We'd better get ready quick – you heard what Emmett said about Edward freaking out if he's late."

After dinner the night before, we'd joined Emmett and Jacob around a campfire for some visiting and kicking back. Emmett asked lots of questions – about our jobs, our other hobbies – and while he had taken a special interest in Rose on previous encounters, I felt like he divided his attention between both of us. I also noticed that he was a little less carefree than he had been the other times we'd met him – like he was being more careful, more professional.

By nine-thirty, the fresh air had gotten the best of us all, and I was reminded of Edward's suggestion to get a good rest. Rose and I showered in the wash cabin, and tucked in early.

After a quick breakfast in the main cabin, we were off. Emmett drove an extended cab pick-up truck, loaded with our gear in the back. Edward sat in the front studying maps, and barely said a word, while Jacob pointed out some birds and deer along the drive.

It only took an hour to reach the trailhead. The ups and downs to Arnica Lake on the heavily wooded pathway were made up of relatively simple terrain. My pack was heavy at first, but after Jacob made a few adjustments to my straps and I was able to distribute the weight well. The sun peeked out at us from behind the clouds periodically, casting gorgeous shadows over the mountainside.

The trek to from the lake to Arnica Ridge was a bit more challenging. Jacob and Edward set pace for us – I was next, followed by Rose and Emmett a short distance behind. I was glad that we'd logged many hours in our boots back at home - after climbing some of the steeper ridges, coupled with the soft, wet ground, I could feel a tender spot developing on my heel. Had they been new, it would have likely been much worse.

Once we stopped for a quick water break, I dug out a blister pad from my pack.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as I untied my boot.

"I just have a tender spot – I'm gonna patch it quick before it gets any worse." I sat down on a boulder and started digging in my bag for supplies. I didn't want him to judge me or think of me as some kind of amateur – I could handle a minor blister.

"Jacob said you broke your boots in."

"I did."

"Let me see it." He looked angry.

"No – It's nothing, really. I got this."

"It's not nothing. A blister could end this trip before it even gets started. Please – let me have a look." His expression had softened considerably.

I rolled my eyes and handed him my blister pad. He called out to the others to go on ahead, and I figured I might as well just let him fix it – it wasn't worth arguing with him this early in the game.

The next thing I knew, he had my ankle in one hand and was lifting my calf slightly with the other to inspect my heel. Even though there was a chilly breeze, his fingers felt warm and gentle.

He set my leg down and I almost groaned out loud at the loss of contact.

Edward pulled some moleskin, a baggy with a few ounces of some sort of white powder and a small pocket knife from his own bag. As if he'd done this a million times before, he cut a perfect sized piece and fixed it to my heel. He once again inspected my foot, running his fingers along my ankle bone and the outer side.

"That should do it." He said, as he started sprinkling the powder over my skin.

"What is that?" I asked, looking down to examine his patch job.

"Cornstarch. Trade secret." He gave me a small smile. It was quick, but I was sure that I saw it.

"Thank you for doing this for me" I said sincerely, slipping my sock and boot back on. I was taken aback by his show of concern. "It feels better already."

"Of course. I'm just doing my job." He said, all hints of that smile he'd given me gone. He hopped to his feet, leaving me behind as he headed up the ridge toward the others.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! A bit shorter of a chapter tonight. I've been really enjoying the feedback so far – thanks to everyone who has reviewed…I try to respond to them all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Prompt: "Warning"**

**Phrase Prompt: "The entire situation is a mess"**

**Highline**

**Chapter 7**

After Edward's patch job on my foot, we were able to reach the top of Arnica Ridge without any other interruptions.

Standing before us, in all of its glory was Mt. Assiniboine. The humongous mountain was covered with swirls of clouds – it made me feel as if I was standing in a picture. It was clear to me why it was referred to as the "Matterhorn" of North America – its size and appearance were breathtaking.

"Where'd it get its name?" Rose asked, pulling her camera from her bag. She was a much better photographer than I was – I was counting on her to get enough shots for the both of us.

"George M. Dawson named it in 1885." Edward began. He'd been pointing out facts here and there along the way. I noticed a significant change in his demeanor when he spoke of the area – he was much lighter, more relaxed. "He said it reminded him of the smoke coming out of the teepees the Assiniboine Indians used."

"Edward took the mountaineering trail up the North Ridge a few years ago." Emmett added, obviously talking his brother up. "You can't scramble that one – it's no easy feat. Not many can say they've done that."

"Have you been?" Rose asked him.

"Nah – climbing isn't really my thing. I'm too big, too clumsy." He chuckled. "I prefer skiing – my tales of glory involve a helicopter and a few feet of fresh powder."

"So, what's this you guys were saying about trail conditions?" I asked, genuinely concerned. The rain had stopped, but I noticed dark clouds in the distance all around us. "Have you figured out how it'll impact the rest of the trip?"

"Well, the entire situation is a mess. This spring has been difficult." Edward said, digging some sunblock out of his own bag. "With all the heavy snow pack over winter and this rain, mudslides are a real concern." Though he spoke of something serious, he didn't show any worry. "We won't really know until we reach certain destinations. Worst case scenario, you'll get an off-path experience."

"I guess a one-of-a-kind trip wouldn't be all that bad." I shrugged, putting on a brave face. It wasn't that I was scared – if anything I was worried about having to turn back. Edward gave me another of his small smiles in response, but didn't say anything more. I wondered if perhaps he was starting to warm up to me – even just a little bit.

We began our descent into Gibbon Pass, following Jacob's lead. Rolling meadow's filled with newly bloomed wildflowers spanned as far as the eye could see. Emmett and Edward left me and Rose with Jacob, while they went off to scout out a good place to set up our stove to heat up some dehydrated soup base for lunch.

"Are you having fun?" Jacob asked me.

"Absolutely. It's as beautiful as I'd imagined it would be."

"Take a look over there – right above the treeline." He said, pointing out in the distance. "Bighorn Sheep. Tomorrow will be a lot more challenging hike-wise, but it's been a good day so far. You girls seem to have no trouble keeping up."

"Yeah, we're tough. Charlie wouldn't have let us get away with anything less, hey B?" Rose smiled over at me, her camera yet again in hand.

"That's for sure."

"Who's Charlie?" Jacob asked as he picked at the moss covered rock beneath us.

"Charlie was my dad. He passed away last year – was a real outdoorsman. This trip is kind of in memory of him. He'd always wanted to visit Canada."

"I'm sorry. I bet he'd be proud of you." He replied. I could tell that he was completely sincere. Jacob felt so easy to talk to – so approachable. I was getting the feeling that we'd keep in touch after this trip was over – that he was someone who would likely become a life-long friend.

xoxoxo

"We should come up with a warning call in case we separate at any time." Emmett said as he unwrapped the first of three of our canvas tents. We'd left Gibbon Pass after lunch and headed down to Shadow Lake where we'd started to set up camp for the night. "It'll be good for if you're, uh – relieving yourself, bathing – that sort of thing - and get in any trouble."

"We have whistles." Rose said, "Won't that work?"

"They will, but they won't do you much good buried in your backpack. We're in bear country up here. That's not something I take very lightly."

"Neither of us do." Edward added. He started putting together tent poles with ease. The breeze had rustled up his hair and gave his cheeks a rosy glow. While he hadn't been overly friendly with either me or Rose, he had become considerably more personable since our initial meeting. His increase in friendliness made it harder to ignore his ridiculous good looks.

"Have you had any close encounters?" I asked. From my reading I knew that bears were everywhere in the Rockies – everything from black bears to grizzlies. Searching around online, I'd found many stories from hikers who'd met bears on treks just like ours.

"You saw my back at the hot springs, didn't you?"

"What?! Oh my God, Emmett." Rose's hand flew up to her mouth. I'd asked her if she'd said anything to him about his scar back at the hotel that night, but she told me she didn't want to pry – it was too soon. We both were startled by his revelation, but it seemed to deeply hurt Rose.

"It was a few years ago, but yeah – I was in rough shape for a long time." He said, nonchalantly. He didn't slow down on the tents for even a second.

"Ok." Rose spoke first – "Whistles will be pinned directly to our shirts or coats. Three short blasts mean trouble."

"And your bear spray", Edward added looking directly at me. "Never, ever leave the group without it."

**A/N Sorry I missed last night! My husband arrived home for a surprise visit, and time got away from me. Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews! I'll try to get an extra chapter out over the next few days to make up for the lost one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I just have fun with her characters.**

**Witfit Prompt: Escape**

**Highline **

**Chapter 8**

The sun was setting rapidly and we were losing heat by the minute. Jacob and I worked on securing all of our toiletries in bear lockers, while Emmett, Rose and Edward unrolled our sleeping mats and bags.

The sleeping arrangement we'd worked out was that Rose and I would share a tent, Edward and Jacob would share, and Emmett would sleep alone. The canvas tents had to be small enough to fit in our packs, and Emmett insisted that he needed the most space.

After another quick meal and a group trip to the outhouses we were all ready to head to the warmth of our sleeping bags.

"Good day, huh?" I said to Rose as I stripped out of my clothes and into my thermal long underwear. I laid out my pants and shirt on top of my bag at the foot of my bed to thoroughly dry for the next day.

"It was. But it's not quite over. FYI, I'm making my escape from this tent in about a half an hour."

"What?! Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Shh – keep it down. Emmett's tent." She said with a giggle.

"You hussy!" I teased.

"I'm not just gonna climb into his sleeping bag or anything Bella, Jesus. I don't give it up that easy, and you know that."

"So why didn't you just go over there in the first place then?"

"I don't know. He told me that their dad gave them a huge lecture on professionalism and whatever before the trip. He doesn't want to piss Edward off."

"Well, whatever. You're not hurting anything. I won't say a word."

"Another thing, B – " she paused, "I don't want whatever it is that's going on with me and Emmett to get in the way of our trip. I came here with you – for you. Tell me if it's bothering you, please."

"Don't be silly." I said, meaning it. I appreciated her thinking of me – her thoughtfulness was one of many qualities that made Rose such a good friend. "If spending time with him makes you happy, I'm happy. As long as you come home with me at the end of all this, it's fine with me."

xoxoxo

"Bella?! Are you ok?" Edward's voice called out to me, his flashlight shining right in my face.

I sprang up from in sleeping bag in confusion. The last thing I remembered was flashing red and blue lights all around me and the feeling of falling.

"I uh – yeah. I must have been dreaming." I was humiliated. "I talk in my sleep and I have these nightmares sometimes…" In that moment I was grateful for the darkness – I had to be blushing fifteen shades of red. I felt like pulling my sleeping bag over my head and never coming out.

"You were yelling – I thought something was wrong. Wait - where is Rose?" He asked, his expression growing stern.

"Oh, uh - Right…" I stuttered. There was no hiding it now. "She must have fallen asleep in Emmett's tent."

"Oh for crying out –"

"Don't worry about it," I cut him off before he could jump to any further conclusions, "They were just talking. Rose likes your brother, but it's not like that."

He let out a deep sigh, dropping the flashlight to his lap. "We're a business, Bella. Having our guides sleeping with our clients doesn't exactly look good – whatever their intentions are. If this gets back to my dad -" he groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Rose was interested in him before we even knew you were our guides, if that's any consolation. What are you doing up anyway?" I asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"I couldn't sleep in there – Jacob snores. Loudly." His grin was back. "I heard you, and I thought I'd better check on things."

"Oh. Well, thanks. But that sucks. You could stay in here if you want – we could switch?" I offered. I was so tired that I probably could've slept through anything.

"No, no. You're all set up. Don't move." I could see that he had circles under his eyes. Even though he was the most experienced of our group, he needed rest just as much as any of us did.

"You could just stay in here, you know. I don't bite." I offered, going out on a limb. "Rose is gone for the night – it won't matter anyway."

He let out another deep sigh.

"Thank you," he finally answered after a long and awkward pause, "I'll grab my things."

A few minutes passed and he was back with an armful of bedding. I was on the verge of sleep, my eyes heavy, when he startled me with his voice.

"Bella?" He asked in a deep whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something? Not a word about this to Jacob."

**A/N This is what happens when I've got an extra set of hands around to keep my kids entertained for the day – all caught up! **** Sunday is a reflection day for the WitFit challenge – I'll be updating again on Monday. I'm hoping to tweet some pictures to go along with this story tomorrow – follow me on twitter to see them! (eksmith07). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight doesn't belong to me – I just have fun with it! **

**Word Prompt: Subway**

**Highline**

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up the next morning, it was as if I had been alone in my tent all night. Every trace of Edward was gone. The air was stuffy in the tiny space, and birds were chirping noisily all around me. With my legs and back sore from the previous day's work-out, I enjoyed a few minutes of stretching and relaxing before getting dressed and joining the others.

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal and dried fruit, we headed off towards Ball Pass junction without so much as a peep about the bed hopping situation the night before.

The weather was definitely on our side. There was a gentle breeze, which provided some relief as the trails started to climb, and the sun was shining brightly. For the first time since we'd left I was able to shed my thermal outer layer and enjoy the heat on my bare arms. While I was glad that the sun had made an appearance, it wasn't the most fitting day for it – we were beginning one our most strenuous days on the trails.

A short while later, after a number of sharp uphill paths, we passed Haiduk Lake where we stopped to take pictures of the steep, slopped banks that blended up into jagged mountain walls. The patterned erosion was fascinating, but not quite as interesting as listening to the whistle of the marmots that filled the air through Whistling Pass and Whistling Valley along our way. The little animals could be seen scurrying just off our path if we stood still long enough.

After reaching our peak elevation for the day we started our descent towards Egypt Lake, where we'd be setting up camp for the night. Even though the back half was downhill, it was still rough navigation – the trails had been washed out in areas, and the climb through bush and swampy sections was no easy feat.

"What I wouldn't do for a Subway melt right about now." Jacob groaned, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. We had followed his makeshift path through the woods ever since we'd left Haiduk Lake. I'd noticed that both Edward and Emmett had given over a lot of the guiding reins to Jacob, which made sense as he was apprenticing. "I love backpacking, I just get so damn hungry out here."

"I'd take a steak, loaded potato and a beer." Emmett called out from behind him. "Rosie? You?"

"Pizza. Deep dish with extra cheese. And a Coke."

"Lasagna!" I called out, following our order. We were all covered in tons of sweat, mud and bug spray – it was nice to have something silly as a distraction.

"How 'bout you, Edward? Why so quiet back there?" Emmett hollered out.

"No reason. You really want to know?" He replied mischievously.

I snuck a glance at him over my shoulder. He wore that ever-so-handsome grin that appeared nowhere near often enough and his hair was a wild mess. His jaw was growing darker with stubble with each passing day. I was glad he was behind me – having him in front of me would've been far too distracting.

"Sure." I answered for all of us, genuinely curious.

"Trout."

xoxoxoxo

Egypt Lake was a little piece of paradise. The lake water was crystal clear – turquoise in the center with different shades of green swirling throughout it depending on the depth. We set up our tents in a flat area only a few metres from the shore, and got ready to kick back for a little while.

When Emmett first told us that we'd be able to swim in the lake, I didn't believe him. Off in the distance you could clearly see snow trickling down from the mountains into the water and I was certain we'd freeze to death. Sure enough though, he'd stripped down to his shorts and waded out to mid-thigh depth without a single complaint. It wasn't nearly as warm as the hot springs, but the sun had warmed the shallower areas of the pristine lake enough that we could wade comfortably and at least clean up a little bit.

While Jacob, Rose, Emmett and I splashed around for a little while, Edward set to work on fishing. Apparently Egypt Lake was a prime spot for trout fishing, and he was wasting no time fooling around.

Keeping with the spirit of being friendly I climbed out of the water, threw on my sweater and a pair of clean shorts and made my way over to Edward. The others had started a game of catch with a tennis ball Jacob had brought along and I wasn't really in the mood or shape for it.

"Trout, huh?" I asked, sitting beside him on a fallen log along the shoreline.

"I was just being a smartass, but yes – I like trout." He replied, not looking up from his lure.

"My dad liked to fish. I liked to watch. I wish I'd gone with him more." I said softly, kicking myself for the verbal and emotion diarrhea.

"I'm sorry -" He said as he tossed his line out. "about your dad. I saw on your interest forms that you were doing this for him – it's a great tribute."

"You did?" I was shocked. It didn't occur to me that Edward would have seen any of our paperwork before we had left, but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. "I thought that stuff just went to Alice."

"I like to know who I'm bringing out here." He replied, clearing his throat. "Anyway - How's your foot?"

"Not that bad." I shrugged. It hadn't bugged me again. "I changed the bandage back at camp. I don't think I did as neat of a job as you did though."

"Can I take another look?"

"If you want – I don't think it's that bad though, honestly."

"People underestimate blisters out here. We're far away from everywhere right now – you don't want to get an infection."

"Ok, you're right." I replied as I removed the moleskin and placed my foot on the log between us. Edward secured his fishing pole between two branches before sitting back down, a little closer to me this time.

Edward's fingers were cool on my skin, but delicate. The way he lifted my ankle – the combination of gentle movement and strong hands – was too much and I had to look away.

I focused my attention instead on Emmett throwing Rose over his shoulder and running through the shallow water while she squealed at him to put her down.

"They're sure getting friendly, hey?" I said, curious to gauge Edward's reaction. "They do look good together."

"I'm trying not to notice." He murmured, reaching into his backpack.

"Aww, poo. So what if they're getting close." I said, sticking up for them. While I understood his concerns about professionalism, I didn't see what the big deal was. "They're both consenting adults."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just – different. Emmett doesn't get invested easily."

"Neither does Rose."

"Well, then." He sighed, squeezing some Polysporin on to his finger.

An awkward silence filled the air between us while he applied the cream to the back of my foot.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I finally broke it – I couldn't stand it anymore – but was less than impressed with myself for the personal question choice.

"No." he quickly replied. "I've spent so many years focused on other things. There's never been anyone serious."

"I'm not either." I offered, even though he never asked.

"Well, that's probably a good thing since you shared a very small tent with a strange man last night."

"You're not that strange." I teased. He let out a loud chuckle – his eyes lighting up. It was a sight to see.

"Did you sleep better after you came in?" I asked.

"I did. Thank you."

"If you want some relief tonight, the door will likely be open." I said, instantly catching myself. "I mean…not relief! Sleep! You know!"

"I might just take you up on that." He said, working hard to stifle a laugh. "The sleep, of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

That night, alone again in my tent, my mind was racing. Rose had ducked off to Emmett's tent again just after everyone had turned in. I didn't say anything to her about Edward staying with me, and didn't bring up the fact that Edward knew where she was either. I knew I'd tell her eventually when the time was right.

I should've been sleeping, but it wasn't coming as easily as it had the night before. Shots from the day played through my mind like a film reel - Edward on the descent trail with his sweat soaked hair, his forearms while he fished, washing up in the lake after catching and cooking up his trout – I couldn't keep him out of my head.

I lied awake for what felt like hours, before I heard a rustling sound just outside my tent flap.

Edward was back.

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! Big thanks to those who have recc'd/pimped/etc. too – I seriously appreciate it! **** I'm still working on pictures – uploading to twitter didn't go so hot, but I'll find another way. (Maybe tumblr? Hmm…) I'll be updating again late tomorrow night! (MST) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just have fun with the characters.**

**WitFit Prompt: Layer**

**Highline**

**Chapter 10**

"Is it ok if I come in?" Edward asked, peeling back the tent flap and letting in a gust of cool mountain air. Although it had been hot all day, it was amazing how fast the mountains cooled down once the sun had set.

"Sure, but keep that light out of my eyes." I said, shielding my face with the back of my hand. Edward rolled out his sleeping mat then straightened his sleeping bag on top beside mine. He'd dropped the flashlight pointing away from the head of his bed, and I watched from my darkened corner as he removed his sweater.

I wasn't prepared for him to remove his thermal layer as well.

"Warmer tonight, eh?" he whispered as he tugged off his pants. I was glad for the darkness – I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights. I'd seen him shirtless before, but the thought of him sleeping next to me – all lean muscle and stubbly jaw – without clothes on was a whole new thing to wrap my mind around. He quickly shuffled into his sleeping bag in nothing more than his boxer briefs.

"It is." I whispered back, propping myself up on my pillow. "Can I ask you something?" I began, while Edward shifted around on his mat in an attempt to get comfortable.

All day long I had wanted to talk to him about his behaviour when we first arrived in Banff, but I hadn't had the opportunity. With him secure in my tent, I knew I couldn't pass up the chance.

"Sure."

"Why were you so rude to us when we first met?"

"I was hoping you'd forget about that." he groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He'd left the flashlight pointing downwards on the blankets - it cast just enough light over the canvas that I could see an outline of him stretched out on his back, his head resting on his folded arms.

"I didn't. I think you owe me an explanation."

"I know. It's just…" he paused, clearly thinking over his words, "We get a lot of tourists around town. They come to party, hook up –mess around. They've got no respect for the way of life up here."

"Without tourists though, you wouldn't have a business." I replied, repeating Alice's words from earlier in our trip.

"I don't mean all tourists. The people that come for the sightseeing, the tours – they appreciate the area - they respect it. There's a certain crowd that comes only for the crap – they're usually younger, well off, spoiled. When I saw you girls, I thought that's what you were here for."

I had to brace myself for a moment to refrain from yelling at him. "So you assumed that we had some kind of party agenda and then treated me like dirt for nothing?" I deadpanned. I couldn't believe he'd been so simple minded. "That's pretty unfair. We worked our asses off to save for this. Being here is a dream come true for us."

"I was wrong, and I know that," He said, "But from my perspective - It's not the norm for us to be doing a tour with two beautiful girls in their mid-twenties, Bella. You don't fit the mold." I couldn't help but soften a bit – he'd called me beautiful, and I didn't think he had even realized it.

"I hope my poor judgement and attitude hasn't had too big of an impact on your experience."

"That sounds like something Human Resources would make you say." I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Drop the professionalism a little, k?"

I earned a small chuckle from him in response.

"Fine. I'm sorry for my shitty attitude. Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxo

When I first heard a low rumbling sound, I couldn't figure out if I was awake or dreaming. When a loud boom erupted all around the tent, I jumped upright in my sleeping bag, quickly realizing that this was no dream.

Seconds later, a crack of lightning lit up the tent like a flashlight on the highest power.

"Whoa." Edward groaned, startled from his sleep. "Oh, wait, shit!" he startled, sitting up swiftly. "Quick, Bella – we've got to move these blankets."

"Move them where?!" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Closer to the middle. The sky is gonna open up any second and anything touching the canvas will be soaked!"

We worked together on each of our sides, shuffling our bedding over and moving our bags away from the edges of our already cramped tent. Edward was right – the pitter patter of rain drops started off slowly but increased in speed and strength in no time.

"It'll be a little tight, but at least we'll be dry." Edward whispered, sliding back inside his sleeping bag once everything was settled.

It was tight – so cramped that I could feel his back against my own. "I'm not a fan of thunderstorms." I admitted, wrapping my arms around my waist. Ever since I was a child, they'd always made me nervous.

"Don't worry." He replied, his voice heavy with sleep. "You're safe here with me."

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love to hear your thoughts, theories, etc. You may start to notice a pattern with chapter length – the shorter ones will likely always be on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I'll still do my best to get 'em out anyway. If you're enjoying this story, please spread the word! See you tomorrow night! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just have fun with the characters.**

**WitFit Prompt: Arrest**

**Highline**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning to Edward getting dressed beside me. I had tossed and turned all night. The combination of Edward's closeness, and the pounding thunder and lightning that never really let up, had my brain running a mile a minute.

After Edward checked to see if the coast was clear, we both slipped on our rain gear and went to retrieve supplies from our bear poles to start on breakfast. By the time he had water boiled for tea and oatmeal on the small two-burner stove, the others had emerged from their tents.

"We're supposed to be heading to the Healy Pass meadows this morning, but with all this rain I just don't know." Emmett trailed off, addressing us all. "Simpson Pass will probably be a mess, and I don't know if the Monarch viewpoint will even be accessible."

"We can find another way – what if we just head to Wawa ridge?" Edward offered. "We'll have to bypass Sunshine Village in this rain anyway, but it's not the end of the world."

"We can always come back and see it in the winter, right Bella?" Rose asked. Sunshine Village was a world-renowned ski resort – the same one that Jacob worked at in the winter months. Considering how well this trip was going – apart from a few stumbling blocks – I was beginning to think that a winter trip wouldn't be a bad idea at all.

"It doesn't matter to me – you guys know your stuff." I was a bit concerned that the rest of the day was going to be uncomfortable at best, but I felt confident following Edward and Emmett's lead.

"Problem is," Jacob - who'd been sitting back quietly - added, "if we don't make it to Howard Douglas tonight, we're gonna be hungry. The campground is a food drop spot – we've got nothing but the 72 hour kits left."

"Is all you think about food, kid?" Emmett teased. "Worst case scenario, we stop for the night early and eat one of those. All part of the experience, right?"

"What's that sound?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder at Emmett's tent. Sure enough, a semi-familiar voice, coupled with a lot of static rang out in the air.

"Oh shit – that's the radio." Emmett replied, jogging over to retrieve it. "I turned it on last night with the storm. Carlisle probably has an update."

"Those things work out here?" I asked Jacob, as he was closest.

"Not well. Sometimes in the campgrounds you can get service, but it's choppy."

"Highline to base camp…Highline to base camp." Emmett repeated into his radio.

"It's won't work. We'll have to get higher." Edward said, slipping his backpack over his shoulders. "Jacob – you stay here with the girls. Emmett and I will be back after we figure things out."

xoxoxo

"Got any threes?" Rose asked me, straightening the cards in her hand. We'd taken shelter in Jacob's tent while we waited for the guys to return. The longer we were out of the cold and damp weather, the better.

"Go fish."

"This has been such a weird spring." Jacob said, rummaging through his backpack. He dug out a small baggy full of trail mix and tossed it down beside our card pile. "I feel bad that you guys have had shitty weather."

"It's still worth it." I replied, glancing at my hand. "Yesterday was beautiful. Twos, Jacob?"

"Fish. And yeah – the weather can turn in an instant around here. You ever heard of a Chinook?"

"Yep, we get them back home, but they probably don't have as big of an impact on weather as they do up here." Rose answered, tossing her cards in the pile and stretching out on Jacob's sleeping bag. I could tell she was tired. "I'm over this game."

"You girls live down there in Washington your whole lives?" Jacob asked, picking up the discarded cards to shuffle.

"Nope." We both replied at the same time.

"I lived with my mom in Phoenix for a year as a kid but I hated it." I said.

"I've always lived in Washington – Seattle mostly - but only moved to Forks a few years ago. I actually met Bella through her dad – he worked my case."

"Was he a lawyer?" Jacob asked, confused.

"No." Rose answered for me, extending her hand for a turn at shuffling the deck. "He was a cop."

"This might be crossing a line, so don't feel like you have to tell me or anything, but what happened to your dad?"

"He was making an arrest." I began. I was ok talking about Charlie – I'd come that far. "He pulled a guy over for a suspected DUI just a block from our house after his lunch break. He was shot - he died on the spot."

"Wow, Bella." Jacob's face had fallen. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Jacob." I answered. "Me too."

**A/N Thanks so much for reading and/or reviewing! Your feedback/observations/thoughts are awesome – thank you for sharing with me! I haven't forgotten about pictures…if you're interested in seeing some of these places, please let me know. **** See you tomorrow night! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

**WitFit Prompt: Agonize**

**Highline**

**Chapter 12**

We heard Edward and Emmett returning about a half an hour after they had left to radio Carlisle.

"What's the scoop?" Rose asked as she peeked out from Jacob's tent. The rain had shown no signs of letting up, and my gut was telling me that we were in for a hell of a journey for the day. I was curious to see if we would even be moving at all.

"There's been a mudslide about two kilometres outside of Banff, and a few other minor slides throughout the park area. Not anywhere on our course yet, but the conditions aren't good." Edward replied,

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, we want to get as close to the Howard Douglas campsite as possible. We'll likely have to take some back paths, but it's nothing we haven't done before. It's not going to be pleasant though." Emmett answered. He seemed more serious than usual, and I figured the dismal weather was likely to blame.

"We shouldn't wait around then." Jacob piped in, getting right to packing up. "Daylight is already wasting."

xoxoxo

Emmett wasn't kidding when he said things wouldn't be pleasant. They were downright awful. Even though I was properly outfitted, I was freezing. The rain blew sideways at us in sheets as we climbed Healy Pass, the wind cutting straight to my bones. My lips were chapped and cracking and my cheeks burned from the combination of wind and icy sleet that met us as we left the treeline.

Edward, Jacob and Emmett led the way quite a bit in front of us. There was a few times where they started up a hill, only to turn around and usher us back down to try a different route. The trails were slippery with thick mud in some places, and dangerously slick with rain covered rock in others.

It was the first time that Rose and I had been truly alone together since we'd set out, and we took advantage of it to catch up while we maneuvered through some of the easier passes.

"I slept in Emmett's sleeping bag last night." She said to me quietly. Even though the guys were ahead of us, they were keeping an ear and an eye out.

"Oh?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Yep. Crazy right?" She said, stopping for a minute to wipe off her poncho. "I really, really like him. I almost wish I didn't. It figures that I'd find someone miles away from home."

"If it's meant to be, you'll figure it out." I replied, hoping to sound supportive. I really didn't know what they'd do when the hike was over, but I was happy that she'd taken a real interest in Emmett.

"I've noticed you and Edward seem to have made amends." She said, digging her canteen out of her bag. She handed it in my direction first, but I declined.

"Yeah…you could say that." I said slowly. Rose knew me well – she could read me like a book, and I didn't want to give too much away.

"Wait. There's more to this." She said, just as I expected. "Spill it, Swan."

"Fine – but keep it quiet. He's been staying in my tent too."

"What?!" she screeched, coming to a dead stop.

"Shh! It's not like that. Jacob snores – he came in the first night after he heard me having a nightmare."

"Aww, I'm sorry Bella – I didn't even hear you."

"Too busy sucking face with mountain man, huh?" I teased. "Don't worry about it – I was fine."

"So, was this a one-time thing? What the hell?"

"He came in last night too. He apologized for being an asshole. There hasn't been anything really more than that." While there hadn't been anything more than that, part of me was becoming more and more drawn to him. I was confused by the contrast – I'd went from wanting nothing to do with him to wanting to spend more time and know more about him in the short span of seventy two hours – and the whole thing was overwhelming.

"I'm glad he apologized. Just be careful with him, Bella. You heard what Jacob said about him being a dick with an ego."

"I know."

"Can you believe we're really here?" she changed the subject completely and I was grateful. Looking out at Mt. Assiniboine, a little bit closer this time in the distance, I was in awe. We'd come so far already, and our hike wasn't even half over.

"What's a little rain, right?" I said, my spirits momentarily renewed, "We can do this."

xoxoxoxo

Many grueling hours later we made it to the trail just before the ascent to Quartz Ridge. The campground was still over two thousand metres away, but it just wasn't happening with the weather.

"_The longer you stand around and agonize over set up, the longer you're stuck out in this rain_" Edward had scolded, while we all moved slower than we had any time previously. I wanted to hit him. I was soggy and miserable. We all barely spoke to one another as we worked to get tents laid out. My boots were damp – the back lip that rested against my Achilles tendon was rubbing against my sore heel - and I was starving.

As soon as the dehydrated meals were ready, I swallowed mine down without too much pain and was ready for bed.

In my sleeping bag, sleep wasn't coming. I had lied awake for what felt like hours. I couldn't stop shivering. My toes were numb and my fingers were frozen stiff.

At that moment, I was tempted to call for Rose. Being in my tent alone was making the situation worse. My whole body was trembling – I tried to curl into a fetal position to conserve heat, but it wasn't working.

The harder I fought the tears welling up in my eyes, the easier they seemed to fall. I didn't want to be weak.

"Bella?" Are you ok?" Edward asked, peeking his head in my tent. I was equally glad and embarrassed that he had shown up again.

"I'm just so cold." I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my thermal underwear. "Everything got wet today – I can't get warm."

"Do you feel sick?" he asked, sliding inside the tent completely. He had his sleeping roll with him yet again.

"Not sick, just frozen."

"Ok, good. I have an idea – but only if you're ok with it." He said nervously. "I'll need you to get up for a minute."

"I'm good with anything that'll help." I said with a weak laugh. Getting up from my bed, I was hit with another blast of icy cold air.

"Alright. I'll be quick."

I huddled in the corner as Edward unzipped both of our sleeping bags. He then laid his out on top of both of our sleep mats. He pulled what looked to be a thin quilt out of his bag and spread it out, then put my slightly damp sleeping bag on top of that.

"One big bed?" I asked, a little shocked but not complaining.

"It'll trap in body heat. This thinner blanket is water resistant and rated for extreme cold. Your bag on top is just for weight. You'll need to change though – put on something lighter or it won't work. I know it sounds crazy when you're cold, but try a t shirt and shorts. I'll turn around."

"Ok. Give me a sec." I nodded, grabbing my bag. I used my flashlight to locate a drier set of clothes. Just as he said he would, Edward turned his back and shut off his own flashlight to give me privacy.

A minute or two later, I was changed, Edward had stripped down to his shorts, and we were both climbing under the blankets. I could instantly feel the difference – heat was already gathering between the layers, whereas my sleeping bag on its own felt like it was trapping cold air.

I stayed on my side of the makeshift bed, trying hard to control my shivers.

"You can come closer, Bella." Edward finally spoke, his voice soft. "Don't worry - I know how it feels."

"I just feel like a big baby." I said, cautiously moving closer to the center. Edward was lying on his side facing me, his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

"Don't. Today was a brutal day – when you get chilled it's hard to break it. Give me your hands." he said, as he flicked off his flashlight, leaving us in darkness. "You need to get some rest."

**A/N I want to curl up in a big tent bed with Edward. Bella's a lucky duck. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing – I'm sorry that I didn't get to replies this chapter! I ended up falling asleep…barely got this done by midnight! 11:58 = close call! ;) Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight isn't mine!**

**WitFit Prompts: **

**Dec 7: Reluctant**

**Dec 8: Automatic**

**Highline**

**Chapter 13**

Moments after Edward took my hands in his, I drifted off into a deep sleep. I was full blown exhausted, but so completely grateful for his offer to share his bed with me.

While I was glad for his warmth, I was reluctant to get too close. Just before my eyes closed, he'd pulled me in just a little closer to his chest, his fingers keeping a firm grip on mine. I felt so at home, yet like a stranger. While we were obviously growing closer, I didn't know where we stood. I wanted to wrap my limbs in his, steal the heat from every part of him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and Edward didn't push.

I was gently shaken awake by a fully dressed Edward the next morning. It turned out that everyone had slept in – clearly needing it after the events of the day before. Peeking out from the tent, I could see that the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle and the sun was emerging at last.

I got some curious looks from Jacob when he saw me and Edward emerging from my tent at the same time. He didn't say anything, but kept unusually quiet during breakfast. Rose and Emmett were late to join us, but we were ready to make the journey over Quartz Ridge on schedule anyway – protein bars were all we had left for breakfast food, and eating them took no time at all.

Although the trails were slippery, they were much easier to navigate when you weren't being pelted by sleet. We arrived at the Howard Douglas Campground a short time later, and followed Emmett's lead to the food drop box.

"See that?" He said, pointing out a series of metal boxes. "That's our grub!"

"There's not much here for a campground, hey?" I said, taking a quick look around. There were a few gravel covered spots for tents, what looked to be a cooking shelter and a set of outhouses. The scenery at the campground made up for the lack of amenities in a big way though – mountains and rolling valleys surrounded us from every angle.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up, Bella?" Rose asked me. "Let these guys cook us up something warm? I need you to help me fix my hair."

She was already making an automatic beeline for the outhouses. I grabbed my toothbrush, my canteen and a facecloth from my pack and quickly caught up to her. I was glad to see a toilet – even if it didn't flush. Peeing in the bush off the side of a trail was getting old fast, but being in thick bear country Emmett advised we stay close to the guys at all times.

I helped Rose with her ponytail, listened to the details of her late night encounters with Emmett and followed her back to the cooking station. I was really surprised to see the guys talking to three other men who I'd never seen before.

"Who are they?" Rose whispered to me, stopping in her path. "Is it normal for people to just appear around here?"

"No clue." I said, trying to hear what it was they were all laughing about. A man dressed in bright trail clothing with a thick accent that I couldn't quite identify was gesturing wildly, in the middle of a story.

""That one time – you just stopped mid-trail, pitched the tent for you and, uh – what was her name?" he chuckled, slapping Edward on the shoulder. "I had to lead the group the rest of the way up that summit by myself. And when they showed up – her hair was all over the place, and his pants were inside out!"

The other men he was with laughed loudly with him, but none of the guys we were with seemed as impressed by his tale.

"You still up to those tricks?" The loud guy asked Edward. I glanced over at Rose and she nodded back at me – it was time to make our presence known.

"What'd we miss?" Rose called out at the group. I hung back a little bit. The story about Edward had left me all kinds of unsettled.

"Rose, Bella – this is Laurent, James and Riley." Emmett introduced them. "Laurent worked for us a few years ago." Laurent was the storyteller. I noticed that both Edward and Emmett had grown tense. I could tell just by their posture that they were bothered by the presence of these guys.

"I hope these boys are treating you well." Laurent said to us as James snickered behind him. I instantly got a sleazy vibe off of them. "We have plenty of room with us if not."

"We're more than ok." Rose replied. "In fact, we're just leaving." She looked over in Emmett's direction, gave him a stern look, and marched off with him hot on her heels.

"Well, enjoy your trip, Bella." He said to me with a wink, barely acknowledging Rose's disappearance. "You fellows be good to this one."

xoxoxoxo

We ate our beans and bread once our "visitors" had left and Rose and Emmett had rejoined us, but the atmosphere among us had changed.

We hiked Citadel Pass and descended into the breathtaking Golden Valley, stopping for pictures and breaks along the way.

Things were still tense in the afternoon as we made it to the Valley of the Rocks. Emmett and Rose had stuck together for the most part, and Jacob was still quiet. Edward had tried striking up conversation and explained that the jagged rocks - which looked like miniature volcanoes all over the place - were a result of a massive avalanche, but I just wasn't into any of it.

I couldn't help but be disgusted with the way Laurent talked about Edward, and even more so by the way he spoke to Rose and I. The story he told hurt. I had seen such a different side of Edward – he was caring, professional, smart – the guy Laurent spoke of seemed a lot more like the Edward I met when we first arrived.

I tried reminding myself that Emmett had said Laurent worked for them years ago – meaning that incident would've happened long ago, but it still bugged me anyway. The rational part of me knew that it was silly to get upset over it – whatever Edward did in his past was none of my concern – but the emotional part of me was sad that it put a stain on the perfect picture I had been painting of him in my head.

Og Lake Campground was our final destination for the night, and I was relieved to see that the rain had completely stopped at our site. It was hard to believe that there were only three nights left in the wilderness. Once everything was set up for the evening, I ventured off on my own, finding a comfy spot on a large, flat boulder.

I tossed stones in the lake, my wind wandering to Charlie and what he would be doing if he were here with me. I could hear his, _"Now, Bells…"_ voice in my head, telling me exactly how to hold my rock to maximize its skipping potential. I missed him terribly, but as my journey went on I knew that I was making him proud.

I returned to my tent just as the sun was setting. The others were gathered on a sleep mat outside playing a game of cards by flashlight. I was glad that they gave me some time to myself – I needed it to clear my head. I wished everyone goodnight and headed to my tent alone.

It wasn't long before Edward's head peeked through my door flap.

"Can I come in?" he asked, unsure of himself. I'd already set my bed all up for myself. I was so conflicted.

"I don't know." I said softy.

"Is it because of what Laurent said today?" he asked, picking at the end of his flashlight.

"Partly."

"That was years ago, Bella." He said with a defeated sigh. "I was a stupid kid. It's not fair to hold it against me."

"I only said partly." I replied, swallowing hard. I knew that this conversation wasn't going to be easy. "It's just - I don't just cozy up with anyone, and I don't even really know you, you know? I'm just so…confused?"

"You and me both, then." He said softly, not meeting my eyes. It was some consolation that his head was also a mess. It also gave me some hope that he was returning the feelings I was developing for him.

Sitting in the doorway of my tent, Edward looked sad, his shoulders slumped forward and his head hanging low. His hair was a mess, and his fleece jacket had moss stuck to the back of it that he probably didn't even notice. I wanted to hug him – conflicted, yet again.

"What even is this?" I asked him. "With us?"

"I can leave Bella. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or -"

"That's just it! I don't think I want you to leave, but I just – ugh!" I flopped back down on my bed with a frustrated groan, covering my eyes with my palms.

"I'd rather stay here, for what it's worth."

"You would?" I asked.

"I like you, Bella." He began, his voice barely above a whisper. "I screwed up once already – please don't let stupid Laurent ruin this. I want to get to know you – I thought that was going good."

"I think I might like you too." It was lame, but it was all I could offer. My tongue was tied. "Stay."

xoxoxoxo

I helped Edward set up our bed the same way as the night before.

He stripped down to his boxers again, and this time I paid closer attention. Now that we'd crossed a little hill of our own regarding feelings, I felt like it was fair game. I admired his thin, muscular build. He wasn't bulky like Emmett, but years of an active lifestyle had left him fit and toned from head to toe.

Once under the covers, Edward grabbed my hands like he had the night before. "You're not as cold tonight." He said, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze.

"No, I don't think I've ever been as cold as I was yesterday." I could feel his breath on my forehead. My eyes were getting heavy – his fingertips running over my knuckles were melting stress away with every pass.

"Speaking of cold - remind me tomorrow to tell you about that time I did an ice climb on Mt. Andromeda in January. I thought I was going to die." He chuckled. "I could've used you there to warm my bed."

"Well, I'm here now." I murmured, completely content.

"I'm glad." Edward shifted slightly, lightly pressing his forehead to mine. His hand slipped over my waist, resting firm on the small of my back. I felt dizzy and warm, surprised by the increased contact.

I returned his affection by sliding a stray piece of his hair from his forehead, taking a moment to run my fingers along his jaw that I'd admired so many times before.

He rolled me over gently to my back and brought his lips to my cheek, his breath all I could hear in the silence of the night. It felt like time was crawling by – I knew what he wanted to do, that he was waiting for my move.

I turned my face, bringing our lips together. He kissed me softly first, then deeper – his lips slightly rough from the elements, but perfect against my own. His hands slid up and down my sides, over my waist – everywhere. I kept my arms wrapped around his shoulders, anchoring me to him as he trailed his mouth down my neck and over my collarbone before finding my lips again.

He guided me back to my side, facing towards him before pulling away slightly. "If we don't stop this now, Bella, I…" he paused, his breathing deep, "We should sleep." He wore a big grin, and I was certain I had one to match.

"Good idea." I sighed, curling into him. I didn't want him to stop, but he made the right call – we needed rest and needed time. "Sweet dreams, Edward."

**A/N Thank you for reading! Sorry this is late – it's a big chapter with two word prompts instead. **** Tomorrow is my reflection day, so I'll see you again on Monday. Reviews are lovely –huge thanks to those who've been leaving them! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. **

**Witfit Word Prompt: Coach**

**WitFit Dialogue Flex: "Why is this so frustrating?"**

**Highline **

**Chapter 14**

I woke in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and Edward gently playing with the ends of my hair. He'd given me a quick kiss to the forehead, told me to relax for a while and slipped out to start the stove for breakfast.

I felt like I was still dreaming. The kiss we shared the night before brought things into completely new territory. It was easily the best kiss of my life. My teaching job at Forks High left little time for a social life – I had been stuck in a dry spell of epic proportions. I had done my share of dating while I was in college, but was never wowed by any of the awkward fumbles back in the dorms. Edward had woken up the passionate side of me with that kiss - I couldn't help but wonder what else he was capable of.

I took my time stretching before I got up to get dressed. Muscles I didn't even know I had ached with exertion. The back of my thighs were on fire and my shoulders were so stiff I wasn't sure that I'd be able to carry my pack any further on them. I wasn't about to wimp out, but part of me was relieved that the end of the trip wasn't too far off. There was nothing I craved more than a real bed and a hot shower.

As I dug clean underwear and socks from my bag, my mind started wandering. While I was looking forward to getting back to civilization, I was dreading it at the same time. Once the trip was done, it was over. The goal accomplished. Not only that, but I had no idea where Edward and I would wind up. Rose and Emmett seemed to think that they would just "let things happen", but I wasn't so sure that I could do that. I was always a planner, in control of every aspect of my life. Letting go of the reins – venturing into the unknown in more aspects than one – was a difficult concept to grasp.

I was committed to the outdoors in the Canadian Rockies –and Edward - for three more days. In my head I could hear my dad using one of his favourite sayings – _"Let it ride."_ For the next three days, I would try my best to do just that.

xoxoxoxo

We hiked a solid five kilometres from the Og Lake Campground to Lake Magog. We passed meandering streams, gorgeous meadows and even spotted a herd of deer grazing. Lake Magog was stunning- an untouched mountain oasis with crystal clear water and rocky beaches. Emmett explained to us that a glacier dumps into the lake, giving it the green color and icy cold temperature. Mt Assiniboine stood proudly in the distance, but it felt closer than it had yet.

I was so glad that the sun was shining and that we had a lighter day ahead of us. My boots were still damp from the previous days trek, but my fresh clothes seemed to keep me a little more comfortable.

Emmett and Rose had wandered away to fish and Edward had set off by himself to check on nearby trail conditions at the Mt. Assiniboine Lodge. The lodge was built in 1928 and was used as a rustic, completely off the grid getaway for mountain travellers. It was a mere two kilometers from where we were camping for the night, but couldn't be seen from the lake edge.

I was glad to have some time alone with Jacob. He had been acting different since the day before. While we were all getting tired, he was extra quiet – extra distant. I followed him to the edge of the lake, where he was crouched over studying something in the sand.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"These tracks." He said, pulling his camera out of his coat pocket. "I'm pretty sure they're timber wolf."

"Wow. Are they common in this area?"

"Not as common up here. We see them more in the foothills." He still seemed distant, not making eye contact.

"It would be neat to see one." I offered, making an attempt at conversation.

"You wouldn't see just one, Bella." I followed him as he followed the pattern of the tracks. "They travel in packs." His tone was harsh instead of his usual friendly banter.

"My bad." I sighed. I was getting nowhere with him.

"So my boss man has grown on you, eh?" He asked as picked up a handful of pebbles from the edge of the lake and sorted them in his palm.

"You could say that." I replied, hesitantly. I had a feeling his bad mood was about Edward and I.

"Huh." He huffed, tossing a pebble into the turquoise water. He was tense, and I was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally asked, "You've been acting different ever since you saw him coming out of my tent."

"I don't know. This -" he said, waving his arms in circles in front of him "is just so frustrating!"

"Why is _this_ so frustrating?" I snapped back, mimicking his arm movements. While I was irritated with his attitude, I was glad we were finally getting somewhere. I liked Jacob – I didn't want to end our trip on a sour note.

"Look around! I'm the fifth wheel for some kind of ridiculous mountain romance story."

It all made sense. I thought for a moment how I would feel in his shoes, and knew that it wouldn't be good. "I'm sorry if we've made you uncomfortable." I offered.

"Don't be. I just feel kind of stupid. And more importantly," he paused, tossing a few more pebbles into the lake. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He threw the rest of his rocks into the water and they landed with a scattered splash. "Edward's a good coach – he's taught me a lot, and I respect him, but he's…I don't know."

"You don't know?" I gaped at him. He couldn't just leave me hanging like that.

"He doesn't have the best track record with women. Do you remember that night at the hot springs? That girl he was with?"

I thought back to that night – where Edward was so distant and cold – and did remember. He had a blonde girl on his shoulders in the pool.

"I think so – the blonde?" I asked.

"Yes. That's Tanya. She used to babysit me, believe it or not." He said with a smirk. "Her dad owns a bunch of hotels in Banff and Jasper."

"And this matters because?" My annoyance was growing again. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Rumor has it that he's been stringing her along for years – she's been crazy over him for as long as I can remember. She thinks they have something legit, and he just does whatever and whoever he wants."

This was big news. What Jacob was saying was really hitting a nerve. With his story, along with the other group of hikers bringing up Edward's ways in the past, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Well, thanks for looking out for me," I said, my voice a little shaky, "but I'm a big girl, Jacob – I know what I'm doing."

Even though I said the words, I wasn't so sure they were true. The kiss I had shared with Edward the night before, the growing intensity between us – I was suddenly questioning all over again if it was just a farce. I wondered if perhaps I was being duped - if "trip flings" were something he was notorious for.

I wanted to give him more credit. I wanted to believe that his gentleness with me was real and that he was misunderstood, but I couldn't do that without clarification. I wasn't about to leave myself exposed for any more possible hurt.

As if the timing had been planned, I could see the bright red of Edward's coat in the distance coming out of the treeline. I got up from my spot beside Jacob, and headed towards Edward without another word.

At that moment, of only one thing I was certain - I needed to talk to Edward alone, and I needed to do it quick.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are great. Big thanks to those who have been rec'ing this little story too – it means a lot! See you again tomorrow night! xoxo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just have fun with the characters.**

**WitFit Word Prompt: Spice**

**Highline**

**Chapter 15**

As Edward walked towards me – a big, carefree smile on his face – I almost backed down. He seemed so light and happy, so glad to see me heading in his direction. My feelings about what Jacob had told me were too important to ignore though - this was something I had to do.

"Hey, you." He called out as I got closer. I watched as he licked his lips, reminding me again of our kiss. His stubble was getting thicker with each passing day, adding to his irresistibility. I'd always favored men who were a little rough around the edges, and Edward definitely fit.

"Think we can go somewhere to talk?" I asked, trying to remain neutral. I needed to stay as calm and clear headed as possible. Being in Edward's presence lately made that difficult.

"Um, yeah – sure." He said, looking around for the others. "Sunburst Lake isn't too far. Let me just tell Emmett."

As we walked the short distance uphill to the lake, Edward did all of the talking. He went into a long explanation about the hazards of shortcutting trails and how delicate the soil structures and plant life was off path. I only partly paid attention, instead going over how I was going to bring up my findings to him in my head.

"Why are you so quiet?" he finally asked me, as we cut through the treeline, arriving on the lakeshore. The Sunburst Lake was impossibly beautiful, with a perfect picture of Mt Assiniboine reflected on its surface.

"There's something that's bugging me." I began nervously. I sat down on a large boulder, resting my feet on a smaller one below it.

"Like what?" Edward asked, seating himself next to me on a rock of his own.

"Who's Tanya?" I came right out with it, bracing myself for his reaction. I wasn't one to beat around the bush – the anticipation of what he was going to say was eating my stomach alive. I was ready to get it out there and over with.

"What?!" he stood to his feet so fast, I wasn't completely sure he'd even sat down. "How do you even -" he stopped, running his hands through his hair.

"I was talking with Jacob." I said softly. "He said you two have a history."

"Why the hell would he bring her up? I should go back down there and fire his stupid ass." Edward spit out, clearly aggravated. He had his back turned to me and was kicking at a baseball sized rock with his boot.

"Leave him alone – he's just looking out for me." I was surprised by his strong reaction – unsure quite what to think.

"How? By filling you with town rumors like an old biddy would? I know what people think. I'm not some kind of predator or something, Bella. I thought you'd maybe get that. Give me a fucking break."

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" I yelled, angry with him for jumping to conclusions. "I just think that with the way things are going between us, I deserve to know if you're involved with someone else. Jacob seemed to think that you are!"

"I already told you that I'm not."

"Then why are you acting like this is a huge deal? I just wanted some answers!"

He finally turned to face me, his expression harsh. "Because everything single thing I ever do is under a microscope. Banff is a small place. People think they know everything about everyone and they don't." He continued, his face looking more and more defeated. "So whatever Jacob thinks he knows? He's wrong."

"Ok. I believe you." I said softly, in an effort to calm him down. Being the talk of the town was obviously something he wasn't unfamiliar with – I had no idea that it would upset him so much. "But can't you just tell me the whole story?"

"I can." He sighed, sitting back down on the rock next to me. "Me and Tanya had a friend's with benefits thing. We've always been on the same page with that regardless of what anyone around town thinks. I won't apologize for it."

"Ok then." I said, not sure what else to say. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel a pang of jealousy over his confession, but I was also relieved. I didn't expect Edward to have a squeaky clean dating history – I certainly didn't – but I did expect honesty. His explanation seemed completely reasonable.

"You probably think I'm dirt bag." He said as stared down at his boots, his hands back in his hair.

"Of course I don't. If it worked for both of you - whatever. I'm not here to judge you, Edward."

"Well that's a first." He said in disbelief. "Once you get some kind of notoriety around here? You're thrown to the wolves."

"I bet it's hard." I replied, knowing where he was coming from. "Forks is kind of the same way though – I don't think you can escape it. Wherever I go at home – the store, the school, to the bank – someone's always bringing up my dad."

"Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Sometimes." I replied honestly. It felt good to admit it out loud. "I like knowing that he had a big impact on people – that people still remember him – but there are some days where I wish I could just blend in."

"I think we might have more in common than I thought." He said, his voice still low. I gave him a silent nod in response.

We sat quietly for a moment, until Edward's fingers wrapping around my own startled me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, Bella. I just -" he stalled, carefully choosing his words. "I like you a lot, and that's a new thing for me. I don't want any of the garbage lies and bullshit from my past to ruin this."

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot. Nothing is ruined." I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Maybe we should just run away together – say fuck 'em all." Edward replied with a chuckle. His face was lit up with my favorite grin. "If you'd have me, of course."

"I think I'd have you. But where would we go?" I asked with a smile, leaning into him. The tension between us was gone – I felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"How 'bout Thailand? I'm tired of the cold." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Being with him like this was so easy, so effortless.

"I could go for some warmth," I sighed, "and maybe a hammock. This trip has used up my travel budget for a while though."

"How many days are you in Banff after we're back?" He asked, staring out over the lake.

"A week. I can't believe the time has gone so fast." It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that we would only be hiking for another two nights. I had no idea what would happen when we returned to Banff, but I certainly hoped that my time would involve seeing Edward.

"A week is good" he said, running his nose along my jaw. He started trailing stray kisses down the side of my neck, and I felt as though I would melt into the lake. "Plenty of time to spice things up."

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing! I missed replies this time around – I'm sorry! I truly appreciate the kind words and feedback. If anyone reading is handy in the banner-making department and would like to make one for this story, please let me know! See you tomorrow night! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me.**

**WitFit Word Prompt: Cordial**

**Highline**

**Chapter 16**

We sat next to Sunburst Lake for the better part of the afternoon. We'd rearranged ourselves - Edward had laid out a matt from his pack for us to sit on, his back against a fallen tree stump, my back against his chest. Edward shared with me tales from his various mountain treks and world travels and I filled him in on my life as a teacher back home, but plenty of time passed where nothing was said at all.

He'd studied my hands, my neck – asking me about a tiny birthmark just behind my ear. He paid attention to details nobody else had ever noticed. Silence with him was comfortable, the quiet time filled with casual kisses and gentle caresses.

At one point I was so cozy that I nearly drifted off. Spending this time with him – completely removed from everything and everyone else – was escalating the growing feelings I had for him in a big way. I was worried that maybe it was all too much too fast, but it felt so natural that I just couldn't fight it.

I made Edward promise me that he'd at least be cordial to Jacob when we got back to camp. While I could see how angry Jacob's gossiping had made Edward, I knew that his heart was in the right place. I decided that I'd talk to him myself to set things straight, and hoped that the issue wouldn't come up again.

When we finally returned back to camp, Rose and Emmett were lakeside filleting a fish they had caught for dinner, and Jacob was napping against another fallen tree. We would be staying a full two nights at the Magog Lake campground, allowing us to explore the Assiniboine area and get some much needed rest for our hike home. The home stretch would be our longest day trek yet, clocking in at a grueling twenty six kilometers, so the downtime was a relief.

Edward and I worked quickly on food prep, which didn't take long. We were starting to run slightly low on water, so conservation was our biggest concern. We ate and visited while Jacob informed us that he was certain he saw a pair of wolves while he'd ventured off alone for some privacy that afternoon. After seeing the tracks on the lakeshore, I believed him and was disappointed that I'd missed the chance to see the animals in person.

After tents were set up for the night, I snuck the chance to grab my friend for some alone time. Rose and I headed to the camp outhouse for our nightly freshening up routine, after strict instructions from the guys to remember our bear spray and whistles.

"How're things going with you and Edward?" Rose asked from inside the outhouse. I stood guard for her right outside the door. "You guys were gone a long time today."

"Good. Really good. We mostly talked."

"Mostly?" she said with a giggle.

"Yes, mostly. How about with you and beef cake?" I teased.

"Also good. Impossibly good. We had the chance to talk today too, actually. I told him about everything – the assault, what happened after– it all just came out."

"Wow." I replied. I knew that was a huge deal for Rose. "How'd he take it?"

"He was angry for me, and sad, but he said he was proud of me too. It was easier telling him than I thought it would be." She said, swinging open the rickety door. "Your turn. Be quick – it's creepy out here."

"Tell me about it." I said, slipping inside the tiny shelter. "I'm happy for you, Rose. Seriously."

"Thanks." she replied, her voice soft. "How the hell are we going to leave here, Bella?"

"We've got lives back home waiting for us, but it'll suck – it's been an incredible trip."

"See, that's the thing. I don't - not really."

I finished up in the outhouse quickly. Rose was venturing into some new territory, and it was concerning me.

"That's not true – you've got your job, and you've got me." I said, taking her hand in mine. She gave my fingers a squeeze.

"I know, but maybe it's time for a fresh start."

"You don't mean you'd actually consider moving or anything, do you?" I asked, needing to see if that was what she was dancing around.

"I don't really know." She replied, letting go of my hand to click on her flashlight. The sun was setting quickly, making it tricky to see our path back. "But I don't think it's as crazy of an idea as it first seems."

"Whatever you do, I'm behind you." I said, knowing that I'd support her in any way as long as she was safe and happy. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" she asked, leading the way back to camp.

"That you'll take your time with any big decisions. Who knows how things will be when we get out of these mountains. For both of us."

xoxoxoxo

When we arrived back at camp, the guys had already retreated to their tents for the night, each one lit up with the glow of their flashlights inside. I noticed that they were spaced farther apart than they had previously been in other stops, and I was glad for a little extra privacy.

When I ducked inside mine, I found Edward already undressed and looking comfortable in our nest of blankets.

"What took you so long?" he asked, smirking at me. He was shirtless, with his arms folded behind his head, the sleeping bag hanging low on his hips. "I warmed up the bed."

"I'm glad." I said, slipping inside. I kicked my boots off, and removed my coat. It was always Edward coming in and getting undressed. I was a nervous to be the one on display for a change.

I wiggled out of my pants as gracefully as I could manage in the tight space.

I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I started digging in my bag quickly, the brisk air giving me an instant case of goose bumps.

"Bella?" Edward began, his voice timid, "come here like that?"

I hesitated for just a second before sliding up beside him. He pulled the sleeping bag up and over our shoulders, trapping in body heat. I huddled in closer to him, desperate to get the chill off. Skin on skin, it was working quickly. His palms started tracing lazy circles on my back.

"How come you didn't get me naked that night I thought I was freezing to death?" I teased, running a hand over his bare chest. The light scatter of hair just in the center tickled my fingertips. I could feel my toes warming up already, the heat trapped within our blankets swiftly working its magic.

"I didn't want to scare you away before I could do this." Edward cupped my face in his hands, bringing his lips firmly to mine. I felt a jolt of fire spread through me – a combination of warmth and surprise - as his hands swept up my spine, pulling me closer.

His tongue slid softly over my bottom lip and I welcomed it, deepening our kiss. Being cold was no longer a concern in the slightest. I was far from it.

Edward's hands, still moving in circles, were closing in on the clasp of my bra. He was tentative, visibly waiting for a cue from me that he could go further, but I was unable to form coherent words. Instead, I reached a hand around and unclasped the hooks myself, letting the straps softly fall from my shoulders.

A deep groan rumbled in the back of Edward's throat.

He rolled me onto my back, stretching my arms above my head - his palms firmly along my sides. With my bra barely held in place, Edward slid it up easily with his thumbs, leaving me bare before him.

I stared up at him staring at me. His eyes were hooded, his lips barely parted, and he was breathing heavily. His hair was wild mess, and I wanted him - every single part of him more than I had ever wanted another person before.

He cupped my breast in his hand, his fingers tracing an almost painfully slow circular pattern around my nipple. I felt as though I was going to come undone from this touch alone. It had been so long, and even then – it had never felt even close to as good.

He lowered himself to his forearms, placing his weight between my legs, giving me the friction that I so desperately craved. I could feel his length, confined by his boxers, as he pressed himself into me with another deep groan.

"God, I want you." He whispered, his lips trailing from my earlobe to my collarbone. I was only able to moan in appreciative response.

Edward kissed a trail down the center of my chest, his grinding between my legs growing in intensity until I was at the point where I almost couldn't take it. I was so far gone, but in the most blissful of ways.

When his lips locked on to my nipple, I couldn't hold it together anymore. "I need you." I moaned, thrusting my hips firmly into his. "Please, Edward."

He moved to his knees, sitting upright between my bent legs. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my bikini underwear, and just as he was about to tug them down, he froze.

"Edward! Get up! We've got to move!" It was Emmett's voice bellowing outside the tent. I was so confused, and was fairly sure I was going to die of embarrassment. "There's been another mudslide!"

**A/N Please don't throw tomatoes at me! ;) Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews. I always love to hear your thoughts! xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight doesn't belong to me – I just have fun with the characters!**

**Highline**

**Chapter 17**

I was tempted to bury my head in my sleeping bag and never come out to see the light of day again.

"Shit!" Edward groaned out in a harsh whisper from above me. It looked like it physically hurt him to stop – his eyebrows were deeply furrowed and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. "I'll be right out!" he called to his brother, much louder this time.

"I, uh – what should I do?" I awkwardly whispered. I reached for my blanket to cover my bare chest. Moments before our interruption, it was like I was in a trance – blissfully unaware of anyone or anything outside of the tent. Emmett cutting us off snapped me back to reality faster than I was able to comprehend.

"Get dressed and start packing." Edward said softly, his back already turned on me. His flashlight flickered back and forth over the front of our tent while he dug around in his bag. He was fully clothed before I was even able to find my pants.

I kept a close ear out as soon as he ducked outside.

"Took you long enough!" Emmett snorted at him. I peeked out at them while I tugged on my pants.

"Shut up." Edward replied, his expression serious beneath the glow of Emmett's flashlight. "What's the situation?"

"Wonder Pass is washed out and so is most of the Assiniboine Pass. Thick mud's all the way down to the Trans Can. Highway back near town too – it's a fucking mess. We're stranded, man. Carlisle wants us to head to the lodge."

I laced up my boots as quick as I could and slipped on my coat. I did my best to smooth my hair down, instead opting to put up my hood – it helped with the cool breeze anyway.

I noticed that Rose and Jacob were already busy tearing down tents. It was so dark that it was hard to see, even with our flashlights, but I could make out their silhouettes fairly well.

"We have to go." Edward said to me once he noticed I'd emerged. Emmett stood behind him and waggled his eyebrows at me – a ridiculous smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I asked. "Isn't the lodge only a few kilometers from here? What difference does it make?"

"We all have to be accounted for. Park ranger's orders." Emmett offered.

"They'll likely have us lifted by out by helicopter in the morning." Edward added, fishing around some more in his backpack. "But it could take longer depending on need."

"Oh." I said softly. I wasn't ready to leave. Being ripped from my tent tryst in the middle of the night only to be told we were homebound was upsetting to say the least. I felt like I was dreaming and knew that the look on my face was giving away my feelings.

"It'll be ok, Bella." Edward said, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll get all of this figured out."

xoxoxo

A short time later, we had everything packed and ready to go. Emmett was the only one with a headlamp, so he led the way, with Rose following closely behind him. Edward was next, then me, then Jacob.

The forest was pitch-black aside from the headlamp light. Jacob had a flashlight in his hand at the rear of our line, but the rest of us were instructed to keep ours off to conserve power.

While Rose and I thought the forest was creepy at dusk, it was nothing compared to the spookiness of pure darkness.

Every cracking branch and snapping twig made me jump. Every hooting owl and cawing bird sent shivers down my spine. Even the terrain was frightening – the loose gravel and bumpy forest floor was a true obstacle course in the darkness.

It wasn't until the wolves started howling that I saw obvious fear in our guides. It was Emmett that froze in his tracks first, followed by Edward. The two of them exchanged a look and a nod, but kept going without a word.

We carried on, with Edward announcing that we were about halfway there. I could feel my hands shaking – a combination of nerves, cold and fatigue. We marched on in silence, desperate to reach a warm and safe place for the night.

Out of nowhere a loud crack filled the air – the sound coming from just to the east of our trail. Rose yelped and Jacob jumped behind me. I was frozen stiff – too paralyzed to produce a reaction.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob called out at his leaders, his own anxiety evident in his voice.

"Do you think it could be a bear, Em?" Rose asked shakily.

"Nah, Rosey – bears go to bed at 9pm." Emmett replied, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"We'll take a second here to get our bearings. We're fine, you guys – not much further." Edward said to us all, his professional guiding tone coming out strong.

"Is he for real?" I asked Edward quietly, curious about Emmett's remark.

"Sure." was all he gave me, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a half-hug. "Let's get back at this though," he said, taking a swig from his canteen "– the less time we're out here, the better."

xoxoxoxo

What felt like ages later, we could finally see the faint glow of the Mt. Assiniboine Lodge. As we got closer, I was able to make out the red tin roof and log cabin style of the buildings. The glow of a fire roaring inside was visible through the tall wall of windows that decorated the front of the cabin. It looked like there was one large building and several smaller buildings grouped together behind it.

"Alright – we made it." Emmett said to us, standing back on the treeline. "Good news is that there's one flush eco toilet, a shower house, and some of the best biscuits you've ever tasted here. The bad news is that we could be stuck in this spot for a while. We all have to check in at the main cabin, and figure out where they're putting us for the night."

"Showers, hey?" I said, following the group along again. I was desperate for a hot soak. I knew it would do both my body and mind good.

"Yep, and a sauna." Jacob added. "I call dibs on that."

"I'll arm wrestle you for it." Emmett teased. I was happy to see the stress lifting from the group. I put a smile on, but wasn't feeling quite as at ease as everyone else was.

While I was totally up for the action in the tent with Edward, getting caught in the middle of it all made me wonder if it was maybe too much too soon. Coupled with the uncertainty of the fate of the rest of our trip, I was a ball of nerves and overtired emotion. I knew we'd get the chance to talk before long, and there were more pressing issues for him to deal with. A full night's sleep was my first priority anyway.

We followed Jacob as he pushed the heavy wooden front door of the main building open.

"Well, well, well." A semi-familiar voice called out from inside the cabin. "Look who the cat dragged in!"

I stepped inside to see who the voice belonged to. Standing there, holding steaming mugs in their hands, were the three men we'd previously met at the campground.

**A/N HELLO! I'm sorry for the delay with this one! My husband arrived back home this weekend and we had a whirlwind of holiday madness going on around here. That may happen a little more often until Christmas is out of the way – my apologies if it does. Then again, holidays often mean more family around, which means occupied children, which means more writing…who knows! Either way, thank you so much for reading and for your reviews! You guys are the best! xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**WitFit Dialogue Flex: "So far, so good."**

**Highline**

**Chapter 18**

"You're the last fool I expected to see here." Edward replied to Laurent – his tone cold. "Shouldn't you still be out there trying to be a hero? If I remember right, that's more your style."

"Oh, give it a rest, brother – if we have to stay here for the night we can at least pretend to be old friends, can't we?"

"I'm not your brother." Edward murmured, much more quiet this time. The rest of our group was awkwardly silent, taking in the interior of the lodge. It was rustic, to say the least, but definitely cozy. As I had noticed from outside, a fire was roaring in a ceiling-high stone fireplace and it was surrounded by couches and seating that looked dated beyond my years.

Before Edward and Laurent were able to exchange any more insults, a tiny old man came bursting out from two swinging wooden doors that appeared to house the kitchen behind them.

"Good evening boys – so glad to see you made it safely!" the man called out, a wide smile on his face. He had a welcoming smile, deep dimples, and a head full of white hair. Edward and Emmett exchanged firm handshakes with him, while he eyed Jacob up curiously. "Jacob Black, son – is that you?" he asked, squinting in Jacob's general direction.

"Yes sir, Mr. Banner." Jacob replied.

"Well I'll be – how's your dad holding up?"

Jacob stalled before replying, "Not too bad. He has good days and bad days." I was curious about Jacob's father – it wasn't something he'd mentioned in any way before.

The elderly man nodded in understanding. "Make sure you tell him I said hello, alright?"

"I will." Jacob replied with a nod. "Thanks for asking about him"

"So you ladies must be Bella and Rose, then. I'm Bob Banner - Welcome to the Assiniboine lodge." Rose and I both shook his outstretched hand. "You girls were in good hands out there – not just anyone would be trusted to find this place after dark."

"It was quite an adventure, but they were great guides." I replied, sending a smile in Edward's direction.

"Well, I taught their father well, you know. I have high expectations of these here fellows."

"They've been very good to us." Rose added.

"I bet you kids are starving!" he startled, as if the thought just dawned on him. "Why don't you have a seat with these gentlemen, and I'll have Shelly heat you up some stew. I'm going to go radio the rangers and let them know you've all accounted for."

"That would be great, Bob." Emmett replied for all of us, calling after him. "Thank you!"

"He's nice." I said to Edward, moving closer to him in the large entryway. Nobody from our group made any motion to sit down with the others. I felt that given Edward's history with Laurent, it would be best to follow his lead.

"Very." He replied tersely. "Let's go sit – you should get your foot out of those boots for a while."

I followed Edward to an empty spot on one of the many couches and the others followed along behind us. Edward was completely wound up – I could tell by his expression and jerky movements that he was deeply bothered being in the same room with Laurent and company.

"So Bella," Laurent began as soon as I was seated, taking a sip of whatever was in his mug, "is your trip living up to your expectations?" He had an intense stare – his dark eyes seemed like they didn't even blink.

"So far, so good." I replied nervously. I figured the less I said the better.

"Since your adventure with the Cullen's will be cut short, may I invite you on one of our horseback tours? They're a specialty with our outfit. I can get you a card for when you -"

"Cut it out." Edward practically barked at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Is there a problem?" Laurent asked, his accent thick. I determined that he had to be French, but it wasn't a French accent I had heard before. His voice was full of sarcasm – it was clear that he was just trying to get a rise out of Edward, but I was still surprised by his nerve.

"They're our clients. We'll arrange excursions to make up for lost time when we're back."

"I can see what a professional job you do with your clients." He snorted, nodding over at Emmett and Rose. Rose was tucked into Emmett's side, sitting on the edge of an overstuffed chair, his hand resting on her knee. They both shifted away from each other once they realized what he was saying – they had settled in that way without even thinking about it.

"Hey, Laurent?" Emmett said slowly, his tone eerily calm. "Go fuck yourself."

"Easy there, big guy." James finally spoke, cracking the knuckles on one of his hands with his other. He gave me the willies – I wasn't sure if it was his overly greasy hair or his beady little eyes, but I found him particularly creepy.

"All of you – lay off." Jacob interrupted. "Banner doesn't need any bullshit here. Deal with your business at home."

"I think that's fair." Riley said with a nod. It was the first time I'd heard him speak. He was much younger than his travelling companions – I would've guessed that he was close to Jacob's age.

Edward let out a deep sigh, while Laurent shook his head with a snicker. After that, not another word was spoken until Mr. Banner arrived with a tray full of food.

"You kids must be tired!" he said giddily - completely unaware of the tension in the room - as he set his tray on the coffee table in front of the fire. It held five bowls of stew and a basket of biscuits. "Cat got your tongues?"

"We are, sir." Jacob said, "It's been a long day."

"This looks great – thank you so much." I said, diving in for a bowl. I was craving hot food like crazy.

"You're welcome, dear. As soon as you're finished, I'll have Shelly come show you girls to the showers and cabins. Emmett and Edward – your father wants you to radio back to Highline base as soon as possible."

**A/N Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and spreading the word! It really means a lot. I've noticed a lot of new story followers in the last few days – welcome! :) I've been asked how many chapters this story will be – at the moment, I'm not really sure! What I do know is that there is still a lot of adventure in store for these "kids" yet. Thanks again! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**WitFit Word Prompt: Advice**

**Highline**

**Chapter 19**

We ate our stew in mostly silence, and it was easily the best I'd ever tasted. I wasn't sure if it was actually the quality, or simply the fact that I'd eaten nothing more than beans and freeze-dried food for nearly a week that made it so good, but I knew I wouldn't forget it.

After we finished up, we were introduced to Shelly. She was an older heavy-set woman who shared the same happy demeanor as Mr. Banner. She wore her hair in a long frizzy braid, and was dressed in a bright tie-dyed t-shirt covered in a worn plaid button-down.

Rose and I grabbed our bags and followed Shelly outside to the shower house. She brought along a small basket with tiny travel bottles of soap and carried two fluffy towels for us over her arm. She carried a lantern in her other hand that gave off much better light than our small flashlights did.

"I'm sorry you girls had to wind up here." She said, leading the way down a well-travelled grassy path. "But at the same time it's nice to see some new young faces up here."

"This is a beautiful place." Rose replied for us. "If we have to be stranded, at least it's here and not out there!"

"Ain't that the truth. We could keep you all fed and happy for a week or so in the lodge. We could keep you fed and not as happy for much longer though." She said with a chuckle.

"Dinner was amazing. I'll have to get your recipe." I said, hoping she'd be willing to give it up. "Thank you so much for taking care of us on short notice like this."

"Nah, it's my pleasure. Those Cullen boys are good kids - I'd help them in a heartbeat - and this stuff is what I live for. I could do without the attitude on that French one in there," she said, throwing the lantern out gruffly in the direction of the main lodge, "but all company is good company. This place was made to be enjoyed. Most of our guests come back – once they get the taste of off the grid living, they can't stay away."

"If there's anything we can do to help out, please let us know." I offered. "It's the least we can do." I had done a minimal amount of research on the Mt. Assiniboine Lodge while preparing for the trip, and I learned that a stay came with a hefty price tag. This was mostly due to transportation costs as the lodge was only accessible by foot, ski or helicopter. Showing up without much notice – and without paying for it – didn't sit well with me. I knew we didn't have any other options, but I still didn't like the idea of freeloading.

"Well, I can always use a hand in the kitchen. Bob's arthritis has been flaring real bad with this crazy weather." She murmured, shaking her head. "Anyway – I won't bore you with that. Here we are, girls." She said, opening the creaky door of a small wooden shack. "It's nothing fancy, but it works and the water eventually gets hot. I'll leave the lantern here by the door – see you back inside!"

Shelly was right about the showers not being fancy. There was a thin shower curtain hanging between two nozzles mounted on the walls, and a bar to hang our towels on. It didn't matter though – it was clean, and I was desperate to remove some grime and warm my chilled bones. My daily sponge bath with wet wipes just didn't cut it.

"How long do you think we have in here before the hot water runs out?" Rose asked, latching the wooden door behind us closed and checking it twice.

"Probably not long enough." I sighed, stripping out of my clothes.

"So..." she said, dragging out the "o" sound, "What exactly was happening in that tent that neither you nor Edward heard the radio?"

I grabbed a bottle of soap from Shelly's basket and turned the shower on. Ice-cold water poured out of the tap, sending my back square into the wall behind me.

"Shit, that's cold!" I shrieked, tentatively sliding a hand out to test again. It was gradually warming. "Things, well…they got pretty heated."

"Mine's frozen too, but it's getting better!" Rose giggled. "What do you mean by heated?"

"We fooled around – I don't know. I'm feeling kind of stupid for it now."

"Why? 'Cause you got busted? Big deal!"

"No, it's not that. It's happening so fast. I really like him – I don't want him to get the wrong impression."

"I see. Can I give you a little piece of advice?"

"Sure."

"Turn the tap to eleven o'clock – somehow that's hotter. And another thing? Don't overthink this. I know you – I know your way. Maybe just try something new here. What do you have to lose by just letting it happen?"

"I guess nothing." I stepped fully under the rapidly warming spray, immediately feeling tension release from my shoulders. Rose made a good point – I couldn't think of anything I had to lose. Edward had shown me respect, and we were two consenting adults. If we had the opportunity to take things further again, I'd be getting the chance to create memories with an incredible man. There really wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Exactly. You're smart, B. Your gut won't lead you astray."

xoxoxoxo

With clean clothes on and freshly braided hair, we made our way back to the main cabin by lantern light.

Inside, Edward, Emmett, James and Laurent were sitting around the dining table studying maps. Jacob and Riley were studying a book closer to the fire, seemingly uninvolved in the others conversation. Right away I could see that the tension from earlier hadn't let up a bit.

"Not a fucking chance!" Emmett groaned, tossing his pencil to the table. He looked incredibly frustrated with his thick arms folded across his chest.

"With the girls, we're not taking that kind of risk." Edward immediately added. "Carlisle said it's a bad one – he advised against any kind of travel right now."

"Still doing whatever daddy tells you to?" Laurent asked with a sneer.

"When he's right, yes. If you want to be a douchebag and get a fine – go right ahead. But you'll be going alone."

Laurent laughed. "You should know by now how quickly things change, Edward. But if you'd rather hang around here to wine and dine," he paused and looked up at me and Rose, addressing us for the first time since we'd entered, "then by all means, stay. My men and I have better things to do."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The helicopter won't be coming in for at least another full day. Laurent thinks this trail," Emmett said, slamming his finger down on the map, "will be doable by morning. We think he's an idiot."

"There's no use sitting around and fighting about it til morning. I want to go to bed." Rose grumbled, letting out a dramatic yawn. As sweet as she could be by day, when she was tired she got grouchy and everybody around her knew it.

"I agree." I added, backing her up. I was too tired to deal with the back and forth any longer. The little time we'd spent in Laurent's company for the day was more than enough. "I'm exhausted. Let's find Mr. Banner and figure out beds."

A few minutes later, Edward came back from the kitchen with Mr. Banner following closely behind him. The elderly man was fumbling with a set of keys.

"Come on out front, Cullen crew – grab your things. Except for you, Jacob – I have a room here in the main house with a single bed that you can use."

Jacob thanked him and grabbed a key, while the rest of us gathered on the front steps.

"I thought you girls could share a cabin with a double bed tonight." Mr. Banner said, pulling a key from the ring and handing it to Rose. "And I hope you two don't mind bunking together - being brothers and all." He looked over at the Edward and Emmett warily. "I can't really throw any of them in the same bed together – you know how they are."

"No worries - that's perfect, Bob. Not a problem at all." Emmett answered, a little too enthusiastically. He took the last key and gripped it tight in the palm of his hand.

We said goodnight and waited for Bob to head back inside.

"So – you want my key or Rosie's?" Emmett asked Edward with a smirk.

Edward hesitated a moment before shoving his palm out towards his brother. "If Banner finds out about this, dad will kill us. Meet me in our cabin before sunrise."

**A/N Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and rec'ing! You guys are lovely (and hilarious). I hope to get at least a couple more chapters out before Christmas – stay tuned! Thanks again! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Highline**

**Chapter 20**

Edward and Emmett led the way to our cabins. The two small buildings were close to each other but far enough away from the main building that we had a bit of privacy. They left me and Rose at our front doors with the keys and headed off to the shower shack.

A fire was already lit inside our cabin and there was a small bundle of firewood stacked neatly beside it. A worn rocking chair sat next to the fireplace, a couch made out of logs was straight across from it, and a bed dressed in fluffy handmade quilts was on the other side of the room. A heavy porcelain bowl and a stack of fresh towels sat on a wooden table next to the bed.

I was glad to have a few minutes to myself. I was used to a lot of time alone back at home. My dad's old house was always quiet. He spent the majority of his time outdoors when he wasn't working, and if he wasn't outside he was watching sports. With him gone, it was quiet around the clock – almost to the point of eerie.

I was enjoying the company I had immensely, but I needed the time to reflect – to think. I grabbed the plaid throw blanket that was folded over the end of the bed and curled up in the rocker. The warmth of the fire was just right, taking away the chill from my finger tips and toes.

Just a few hours had passed since I was basically naked beneath Edward in our tent. I wanted him, and still did. Of that, I had no doubts.

Rose said I had nothing to lose by just going with the flow, but I didn't fully see it the same way. I wasn't able to separate my head and my heart. It wasn't just a physical attraction that I had to Edward, though that was big part of it. The intimacy of our experience – being in as close quarters as we had been for the last few days - had intensified our connection. I felt like I'd known him forever, yet still knew so little.

I wondered if perhaps it was the speed in which things were moving that had me so nervous. If I had met Edward at home, we likely would have gone for dinner, drinks, and a movie or two before I would've gotten naked with him. That was my typical pattern – aside from the odd one night stand – and this "thing" with Edward was turning out to be anything but typical.

Being in our own cabin was too easy. The ache deep in me wanted to go back to lying beneath him - open, ready, with no regrets – but my brain was overriding it. It was late and I was exhausted. Before anything else could happen we had to talk. Not necessarily to draw lines in the sand – I wasn't ready to ask for any sort of commitment or anything – but to have some of the mystery dissolved.

Edward came back from the shower as I was throwing another log into the fire. I could've let it smolder and hopped in bed but I wanted it to burn so we could talk.

I tried not to gawk at him, worried that I'd get tongue tied and forget my agenda, but it was tough. His long hair was dripping water droplets onto his clean t-shirt and thick stubble had appeared all over his jaw. He was barefoot once he'd kicked off his boots, and I could see his strong calf muscles clearly in his khaki shorts.

"I brought us a surprise." He said, digging in his bag. He pulled out a small bottle of wine and two red plastic cups. "I hope you drink white."

"I'd love some." I replied with a smile. Wine was good – it would relax my nerves.

"Come sit with me?" I hesitated a moment then nodded softly, grabbing my blanket. "I haven't looked at your blister – how's it holding up?" he asked, reaching for my foot.

"It's fine." I tucked my foot in beneath me. I knew if he started caressing my ankles again that I'd be a goner. "One hundred percent. Perfectly good."

"Ok." He voice faltered and he looked like I had wounded him. I took a sip of my wine to buy some time, not sure how to proceed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am." I didn't know how to get started. I could tell that he was feeling rejected and it was the last thing I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He spoke quietly. It was hard to hear him over the crackling of the fireplace.

"Why are you sorry?"

"If I came on too strong earlier…"

"No." I stopped him, ready to clarify. "Don't take the blame for that. I was perfectly ok with it, trust me."

"Then what is it?"

"It's partly what happened earlier. I just – I think we need to take tonight and talk. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I really don't…"

"I could go switch with Emmett if you want some space." His eyes remained locked on the floor.

"No! That's what I mean about getting the wrong idea. I don't want you to think that you're not what I want. You are. It just happened so fast."

"You're right. It did. I find it hard to resist you though." He looked over at me with a sideways grin and I melted a little.

"You're not alone." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. I could see Edward visibly relax, the tension rolling out of his shoulders as he leaned back against the arm rest, propping a leg up on the couch in between us. I offered him half of my blanket and shifted to give him more space.

I knew that since I was the one that initiated this night of discussion that I would need to be the one to get the conversation going. I thought back to something that had me curious since we sat along the lake, after I'd spoken to Jacob.

"Can I ask you something? How did you know about my dad?"

Edward explained that he had read all of our paperwork from Alice, including the spot where I'd filled in my personal reasons for booking this trip. I remembered my answer - _"to keep my father's memory alive."_

I explained the details of Charlie's passing to him much like I had to Jacob. Edward didn't say much-instead he moved closer to me - his hand finding my back beneath my blanket.

Under his soothing touch words just fell out of my mouth. I explained how difficult it was getting up every day, how hard it was going through the trial, and how much I still missed him. I found myself coming back to positives though – how Charlie started my love for hiking by leaving me alone in the woods behind our house with a compass when I was 13, and the time he taught me to fly fish when I snagged him in the face with a lure.

Edward chuckled beside me, "I wish I could have met him."

"He would have loved you – that, I can guarantee."

"What about Rose? She had something there too – about strength? What's that about?"

"That's not really my story to tell. I'm sorry. I will say though that she was violently attacked. She's come so far though – she's probably the strongest person I know."

"No, I understand. That's respect – you two are an incredible pair, Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled. I was getting places with him, and he was being considerate and cooperative. I hoped that the positive attitude would continue when I turned the heat on him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you said that your dad will kill you guys if he finds out about this? What exactly does that mean?" That remark had been bothering me. I wanted to know how serious the implications of our relationship – if you could call it that – would really be. I didn't want to be responsible for getting him in any serious trouble.

"I probably should've said he'd kill _me_. He'll be happy for Emmett. He'll think I was up to no good."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It is and it isn't. I've done some stupid things. I've grown up though."

"How come Emmett gets a free pass?"

"It's a long story. You know about Emmett's bear attack, right? After that happened he was laid out for a long time. We weren't sure he'd make it for a while. He was engaged to his high school sweetheart at the time, but he wasn't himself mentally or physically and she couldn't hack it. She left, moved to B.C, and he was a fucking mess."

"That's awful." My heart hurt for Emmett. He seemed like such a happy, easy-going person. He too had come a long way - I would have never known.

"It was, but he's learned that he's better off. Emmett has always been the good guy – never causes any grief for anyone. Our mom especially just wants to see him happy. I wasn't kidding when I told you that he doesn't open up easily – he hasn't been in another relationship since Lauren. That's always bothered Esme."

"After hearing all of this, I think I'm even more sure that Em and Rose are a perfect match."

"I just think we're both lucky that we found you two."

xoxoxo

As the fire turned to nothing but glowing ashes and the short bottle of wine was emptied, we both found our eyes getting heavy. My head had moved to Edward's lap, the throw blanket over the both of us, as we exchanged stories. I learned that Edward spent a year in Switzerland and another in Peru. He told me that he would always want a career in guiding, but that he was working with Carlisle on taking over more of the management aspects of their company. He was really excited about possibly expanding their outfit to serve different locations, and talked of the pros and cons that would bring.

We moved to bed once Edward caught me drifting off. The mattress was incredible – my tired muscles sank into the soft featherbed and I felt like I could easily stay a week and never get up.

"I forgot to ask you about Laurent." I murmured, remembering another big issue I wanted to discuss. I wasn't certain though that I'd be able to stay awake for his explanation.

"I don't want to go there tonight. Tomorrow? I'll tell you anything, Bella. Anything." He was stroking my hair, tucking stray strands behind my ear. I could feel his breath hot on my cheek. I snuggled closer to his chest to show my approval.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"That when we get back, you'll come and stay with me? I want to show you my life, my friends. I'm better at showing than telling."

"That sounds perfect." I whispered, sleep taking over fast. "I promise."

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! My apologies for not getting replies out on the last batch of reviews – every spare second around here has been tied up with Christmas shenanigans. The support you guys have been showing has been awesome, and your feedback is hugely appreciated! Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday – I'll be back at it in a few days! xoxoxo**


End file.
